


The DNYL Club; Forget or Find

by regularyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakups, Dramaaaa, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, chensung - Freeform, crack au if u squint, dnyl club au, dnyl club shenanigans, dnyl inspired, everyone is gay (eventually), everything will get better i promise, exes nomin, fluff fluff, give harvey a break, healing and comfort, heavily inspired by the mv and the teaser and the behind, i miss dnyl era, idk what to tag anymore, implied one sided chenvy, implied renvy, just a rollercoaster of emotions, kinda Angst with a happy ending, nct dream x hrvy collab pt.2 pls, nomin, renyang, renyang endgame, wayv maknae line mentioned, yangyang rich boi agenda, you'll get frustrated at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularyu/pseuds/regularyu
Summary: In the DNYL club, you forget about love or find love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The DNYL Club; Forget or Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nctrash16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctrash16/gifts).



> I know I'm late to the DNYL party but every day is a DNYL day. That collab was legendary, 10/10 should do it again (ehem sment ehem)
> 
> I drafted this ever since DNYL came out and the draft for this au has been sitting in my draft notebook for over a year now, and I finished writing the whole fic like 3 weeks ago. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Rachel (nctrash16). If you didn't pushed me to make this into a full fic, this fic probably wont exist.
> 
> To those who came from the trailer from twitter, hi. To those who happen to come across this while searching for a new fic to read, hello. I hope you all enjoy reading this. It might not be satisfactory to others, but I've grown to love this fic as I was writing it. 
> 
> Here's a playlist of songs I've been listening to when I was writing this and each scene has a specific song https://open.spotify.com/playlist/661KcIFGrW7HbbdPA34cjP?si=eiBNZL3MQXmia0AZwxmMxA
> 
> More notes at the end.
> 
> Love you all, you can all go read now

It was a quarter to 2 in the morning when the plane landed from London to Seoul. It was dark out, but the lights of the airport were blinding. The atmosphere of the place was new to the lad, as Korea was different from England.

Harvey looked around, surveying his new surroundings before getting his bags. People didn't pay attention to him as he walked through the airport towards the exit, before hailing a cab to take him to his temporary apartment. Muttering the very little basic Korean he knew, he successfully grabbed a ride and was now in the backseat of the cab.

It's 10 minutes before 2 AM.

Harvey looked out the window, slowly taking in the nightlife of the new city he was in. He processed everything in his brain slowly, as he felt his head starting to hurt after an 11-hour long flight. But he can't deny that it was a pretty amazing feeling to be in a new place, to forget everything that happened… back there.

He closed his eyes as he waited to be brought to his apartment. He needs to rest before he starts thinking those thoughts that haunt him every day.

\-----

It was half-past 7 on a Monday morning, yet Harvey was already on his way to the school where he's going to be. He knows it's still too early, but he's in a new place and he doesn't want to be an inconvenience to anyone especially that he's just a mere exchange student.

He passed by the school grounds and entered the main building where he’s certain that is where the director’s office is located. If not, possibly the student council office. 

And his instincts were right. He found the director's office in no time and only 15 minutes passed since he arrived in this school. He softly knocked on the door three times before he turned the knob and entered to reveal the director sipping on his morning coffee. Harvey immediately bowed 90 degrees, almost hitting his head on the table in the process.

"Good morning sir. I'm Harvey Cantwell. I'm the exchange student from England."

Harvey mentally cursed at himself. He was supposed to introduce himself in Korean. But out of nervousness, he spluttered it out in English. If he wasn’t in front of the director right now, he might’ve hit himself in the head.

“Oh yes, you’re the exchange student. Come and have a seat.” 

Although confused, he took a seat in front of the director's table as the director scanned through Harvey's file which was on his table. He gripped the strap of his backpack tighter, waiting for the director to speak up.

“Here is your schedule.” The director said, making Harvey jump in his seat, as he handed him a piece of paper with his schedule printed on it. “I assigned someone from your major to tour you around so it won’t be too much of a hassle so we’re just waiting for him to show up. You’re a music student, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh, okay that’s a good thing.” The director sighed as they heard the doors to the office open. “Here’s your assigned guide for today.”

Harvey looked back to the doors to see someone smiling at him brightly. He had shaggy blonde hair and he looks like he’s probably shorter than Harvey by a few inches. 

“Good morning sir, is he the exchange student I’m touring?” The boy asked the director, while Harvey just stared at him.

The director nodded and the boy looked right at him before Harvey even realizes he's staring which he thinks it's rude, by the way. But luckily, the boy didn't even mind and smiled at Harvey as he offered his hand for Harvey to take.

“Hello, I’m Chenle. Welcome to SMU and I was tasked to tour you around.”

Harvey smiled shyly and took the hand Chenle offered. “I’m Harvey. It is very nice to meet you.”

After thanking the director and leaving the office, Harvey and Chenle were walking along the school hallways side by side as the rest of the students' flood in. Some shot them curious gazes and even whispered to their friends, but Harvey paid no attention at all. He figured that he's a new face in this school; of course, he's going to get attention. 

“We still have a couple of minutes left. I could tour you the basic places first before our first subject.” Chenle rambled as they turned a corner. When Harvey didn’t reply, Chenle looked around and turned to him. “Is it the stares? You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. I got those when I transferred here too. Been there, done that.”

This caught Harvey’s interest. “You’re a transfer student?”

“Yes, I am. That was two years ago.” Chenle answered with a smile. 

“Where were you from?” 

“I’m originally from China.”

“Woah… no way, your Korean is so good," Harvey replied amazed and this made Chenle laugh. 

The tour went on with Chenle leading and Harvey following him around looking like a lost child until they heard the school bell ring.

"Hmm okay let's see your schedule," Chenle muttered as he scanned the paper where Harvey's schedule is printed on. "Of course we have a class together, we're music students." 

This made the two laugh as they were making their way to their classroom. The two went on their separate ways as they entered the room and went to their seats, with the promise of eating lunch together before continuing the tour.

\-----

It was 10 minutes after noon, and Harvey found Chenle waiting for him outside the door of their classroom. This made him smile as he went to join Chenle and start their way to the cafeteria. The two talked about how their classes went until they reached their destination.

Other students were looking at them as they bought their lunch and started eating. Harvey tried to ignore the stares and listen to Chenle ramble when they noticed two figures approach them making them lookup. 

“Uhh… hello?” Harvey greeted hesitantly, voice betting softer and quieter by the second.

“Oh!” Chenle stood up and went beside the guy behind him making Harvey confused. “This is my friend, Renjun. And this is his girlfriend.”

The guy smiled at Harvey softly and offered his hand. “Hello. I’m Renjun. I’m Chenle’s friend and it's very nice to meet you.”

Harvey took Renjun’s hand and shook it. “I’m Harvey. It’s very nice to meet you too.” 

Renjun then turned to Chenle and patted his back. “We just came over to meet him. We’ll go get lunch now. Have fun.”

“I’ll text you later hyung.” Chenle beamed and smiled at Renjun before he left with his girlfriend and Chenle sitting down back in front of Harvey to continue eating.

“That was your friend?” Harvey asked.

Chenle nodded. “Yeah, he’s also from China so we became quick friends.”

“That’s so cool.” 

“I noticed that you always think everything is cool Harvey.”

“Because it is!”

\-----

It has been a couple of weeks since Harvey arrived in Korea and began studying at SMU. For that period, he's been sticking with Chenle (as his only friend) in which the latter doesn't mind at all and as result, they've become very close.

To the point where Harvey feels comfortable in sharing what’s been bugging him for the past few months. 

It was 20 minutes past four in the afternoon when Harvey and Chenle were roaming the school grounds before they go home and go their separate ways. That is when it happened. 

“Harvey, can I ask you something?” Chenle asked when they reached the school’s basketball court.

“Sure, what is it?” Harvey answered as he sat down on the bleachers, Chenle sitting beside him as well.

“How was your life back there in England? Did you miss it back there?” 

Harvey became silent for a while, thinking about Chenle’s question. A million thoughts pass through his mind, but he decided to just go for it. 

"England was nice. Of course, it was, it’s my homeland.” Harvey chuckled, but he immediately turned serious after. “But I can’t deny the fact that I don’t like what happened back there. It’s… still painful if I think about it.”

Chenle shot him a curious gaze. “Why? What happened back there?”

"There's this girl… that I like. I like her so much. She pretty blue eyes and long blonde hair that I love so much. Her personality's great too. She's very sweet and caring and she's so ideal." Harvey paused. "We were happy together. I thought that we would stay together forever. Well, I thought we would until she cheated on me with one of the jocks back at my school in England."

There was a silence that came over them before Harvey continued.

"It hurt me because I love her so much. My heart breaks every time I see her in the hallways, and I was just not myself anymore back there. So when I learned about an exchange program happening, I immediately signed up, and here I am. In Korea, trying to heal me and to forget what happened." Harvey sighed. "That is if I can."

“Oh no, I’m sorry that happened. It’s fine if you don’t want to continue Harvey.” Chenle pouted, concern lacing his voice. 

This made Harvey chuckle. “It’s fine Chenle, you’re my friend and I trust you.”

Chenle nodded, then turned to Harvey and smiled. "So you came to Korea to heal?" 

“If you think about that then yes, I did.”

\-----

Later that night, Harvey was lying down on his bed when his thoughts began to drift to his conversation with Chenle earlier. He chuckled to himself because he remembered how painful it was to talk about what happened. It was when he realized, that he still hasn't moved on.

_What will he do then?_

Just then, like a bird crashing into a tree, an idea popped into his mind that he knows will be the perfect thing that will not only benefit him but the others as well. That is if they're interested.

He sat up and grabbed his phone to message Chenle about it.

Meanwhile, Chenle paced around his room very bothered. These past few weeks with Harvey were a blast. But recently, everything is turning into something that Chenle knows isn’t right. 

He plopped down in his bed as thoughts came rushing into his mind. He felt warm all over, felt his heart beating fast, and he knows he's blushing as he came to terms with what he's feeling right now.

_He has a crush on Harvey oh my god. ___

__

__Just then a sound notification from his phone was heard throughout his room making Chenle jump from his bed to grab his phone. His heart immediately raced when he saw that the message was from Harvey._ _

__

__**_From: Harvey_**  
_sent_  
_Hi Chenle! I think I’ll make a school club. I’ll call it DNYL. What do you think? :D__ _

__

____

\-----

Jisung feels like his world crashed down in just mere seconds.

He stood there, silently still and slowly processing what just happened. 

He thought it would all go smoothly, but in reality, he just assumed things and followed his stupid heart without even thinking about the consequences.

Jisung’s tears threatened to spill as the words he heard from the guy he’s been pining on still ring in his ears. 

_“I’m sorry Jisung, I never thought of you that way. I always see you as my little brother. And besides Ji, I have a boyfriend that I haven’t introduced yet. I’m sorry I can’t return your feelings.” ___

__

____

\-----

In the cafeteria, Jeno watched everyone passing by their table. His fellow mates are all noisy at their table, talking about some robots or something that Jeno has no interest in at the moment.

Maybe because Jeno’s attention was focused on someone else rather than what is going on in front of him. 

He was just staring at Jaemin longingly, wanting to be beside him, to be with him. To stare at the latter lovingly, like he is the whole world because he is, Jeno’s world. He wants to be the reason for Jaemin’s smile again.

Jeno sighed, just as Jaemin turned to look at him. This surprised Jeno, and the two just stared at each other for a long time as Jeno can feel his heartbeat a lot faster. 

He gave Jaemin a small smile, but the latter looked away. Disappointed, Jeno also looked away and tried to focus back on his friends and finishing his lunch. 

Jaemin’s still not ready to talk then. Perhaps he needs more time before he’ll talk to Jeno again. 

Jeno glanced at Jaemin one last time.

_I’m still waiting, Nana._

\-----

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Chenle looked at Harvey who was excitedly shoving the club posters he made onto his hands. It was a couple of days after Harvey messaged him and explained to him about the club he's planning to make via phone call. Chenle was hesitant at first, but he can’t say no to Harvey. Besides, the club isn’t that bad of an idea at all. 

“Why are you doing this again?” Chenle asked as he held onto the posters tight.

Harvey turned to look at him and smiled, making Chenle blush a bit. “I think it’s a good idea Chenle. This club is where people like me can unite and heal together. Also, we'll have a bonus of new friends. Not that I'm tired of you being my friend, but we also need other friends to hang out with. Anyways, we'll just have fun in this club."

Chenle, who was distracted and listening half-heartedly, just nodded. “Yes, I also think it’s a great idea as well.”

“Nice.” Harvey beamed. “Now go hang these posters, while I announce on the school radio about this club. Is it okay with you, Chenle?”

“Of course.”

“Well then, I’ll be on my way now. See you back in the classroom Chenle.”

Chenle watched Harvey walk away with a fond look in his eyes before he started to hang the posters Harvey made. 

When Harvey reached the radio room, nobody was there but it was on air. He entered silently and stood in front of the microphone. He took a deep breath before he started broadcasting to the whole school what he’s going to say.

“Ahhm- mic check 1,2,1,2. Can you hear me? What’s up, fellow students! The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day. So the reason why I’ve turned on this mic today is to talk about the coolest club on our campus, DNYL, Don’t Need Your Love. Now for those that have been dumped, had a breakup, or dealing with a broken heart, this is the perfect club for you. Have you been cheated on? Do you feel down from all this unrequited love? Are you tired of waiting from that call from your ex? I am. Well, there’s no more of that. You don’t need any more worries. Let’s just have a great time. DNYL, come join our club. Let’s have some fun!” 

Harvey smiled, satisfied. Now all he has to do is to wait.

\-----

Jisung enters his next class only to find out that he’s the only one there. He then remembered that it is way too early for the classes to start.

He looks around the empty classroom before choosing a seat to settle down. Jisung sits silently in the empty classroom, waiting for his next class. The events of the past couple of days had been a blur for him, his mind only thinking about what happened days ago. He still can't believe he confessed and got rejected, because all he thought that it was reciprocated. With the push of his trusty hyung and his stupid built up courage, he confessed. Only to find out the truth.

Jisung was just a little brother to him, and the guy he likes has a boyfriend that he has yet to introduce. If that wasn’t adding insult to injury, then he doesn’t know what it is. He even can’t deny it, because up until now it still really hurts. If he wasn’t too tired to cry, he would be crying right at this moment.

He sighed as he buried his face on the table in front of him. Just then, he heard the school radio turn on but he didn't pay attention to it. Instead, he focused on wallowing himself in self-pity.

“Ahhm- mic check 1,2,1,2. Can you hear me? What’s up, fellow students! The sun-“

Jisung turned his head to the other side before sighing again. He has no time in listening to whatever is going on on the radio when he could be thinking about how miserable his love life turned out. 

“Now for those that have been dumped, had a breakup, or dealing with a broken heart, this is the perfect club for you. Have you been cheated on? Do you feel down from all this unrequited lo-“

This made Jisung sit up straight. He was sure he heard that right. He continued listening and this is interesting alright. He might as well join the club. DNYL club, was it? 

His thoughts drift to his confession, then to the newfound information he heard which is the new DNYL club, and his self these past few days. After a few minutes of contemplating, he grabbed his bag and left the classroom in search of the club or the members of the club. 

He doesn’t want to be hurting anymore. It’s about time to put a stop to this. 

_Jisung is joining the DNYL club._

\-----

Jeno was at the library when he heard the DNYL club announcement on the school radio. It looks like he was searching for books but in reality; he was having his moment there. He was hiding from Jaemin.

He knows that Jaemin is still not ready, so he's trying his best to distance himself from Jaemin to give him more time. It doesn’t matter how long, he respects Jaemin’s decisions and he is willing to wait until Jaemin is ready to talk to him and give him an explanation of why they broke up. 

But Jeno can’t deny that day after day, he’s starting to grow restless and weary. He’s starting to give up and he can’t help but think that maybe Jaemin doesn't want to talk to him again and that was his way to end things between them. If that's what is happening, has he been blindly holding on to those words Jaemin let out? Did Jaemin already gave up on them and he’s happy with his life without Jeno? Meanwhile Jeno, maybe he's just the only one hung up on their relationship to let it all go and move on.

Jeno held back his tears at the thought as he slammed the book he's absentmindedly been skimming through and put it back on the shelf, just as the person on the radio let something out that caught Jeno’s interest. 

“Have you been cheated on? Do you feel down from all this unrequited love? Are you tired of waiting from that call from your ex? I am. Well-“ 

Jeno paused in his tracks and let the radio announcement finish. He doesn't want to think about it if he's being honest to himself. But he found himself exiting the library to look for the club room of the said club; DNYL. 

But no matter what, he made up his mind to join the club. He’s joining not because he’s already giving up on Jaemin, but he’s joining because he knows to himself that he’s never going to give up on Jaemin. 

_Na Jaemin, I’m still waiting for you because I still love you._

\-----

It was 10 minutes past 4 in the afternoon when Harvey and Chenle entered their club room in which they decorated earlier at lunch. It was just a small room and they didn’t decorate it that much. They just put a bunch of posters on the wall but Harvey likes it. It already feels like a legitimate and comfortable club room.

"I still can't believe the director let me form a club even if I'm just an exchange student here," Harvey said out of nowhere as the two of them sat down on their respective chairs behind the podium in the middle front of the room.

“It’s exchange student privileges, transfer students were also given those too," Chenle answered. "We were also offered to make our clubs of some sort, but I turned mine down because I can't think of any club to make." 

“That’s so cool.” Harvey muses.

Chenle blushed slightly and tried to quickly change the topic. “I gathered sources and information about the students here at SMU, so I could introduce to you and give a brief background to whoever possible member will apply.”

This made Harvey smile. “You’re so kind Chenle, thank you.”

The two waited for a little while and chatting away about their classes when the door to the club room opened. Harvey and Chenle turned to see a dark brown-haired boy, standing there looking like he was about to turn back. He looks younger than Chenle and certainly younger than Harvey. So Harvey smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. 

“Hello, this is the DNYL club and you’re welcome here. I’m Harvey, the founder, and this is Chenle. Are you here to apply?”

The boy nodded and this made the two chuckle.

Harvey pointed to a chair in front of them. “Have a seat, and make yourself comfortable.” 

“That’s Park Jisung," Chenle whispered to Harvey as the boy, Jisung, sat down and made himself comfortable but looking weary and amused at the place. "He falls for someone very easily, or so I've been told. I heard he recently confessed to someone but he got rejected. Probably why he’s here applying for the club.”

Harvey looked at Chenle curiously, wanting to ask a question but decided against it and focused on Jisung who was in front of them, waiting. Harvey smiled at him once again and motioned for him to speak. 

“I’m Park Jisung.” He stuttered out. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Harvey nodded, acknowledging. “Can you tell us the reason why you’re joining us here in DNYL?”

Jisung shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He looked at the two in front of him. He’s hesitating whether to tell them the reason why he wants to join the club. 

“If you’re not going to tell us the reason then we won’t know why we would accept you here.” Chenle piped up.

Jisung sighed, then he started.

\-----

_Jisung falls way too easily and assumes things way too much._

_He was a sunbae, one of his Jeno-hyung’s friends in the robotics team and Jisung admires him so much. At first, he was just an acquaintance, until they became closer and started hanging out, where Jisung finds himself falling for the guy._

_All the little actions and the soft gazes and smiles made Jisung feel some things. It might only be platonic, but Jisung can’t help but hope that maybe his hyung likes him back too._

_He told Jeno about this, and blindly, Jeno told him to risk it and confess and Jisung did. All because he thought that everything will go well. He did think, that what he feels towards his sunbae was reciprocated._

_But all he got was a rejection._

_He said it once and he'll say it again, it hurts. Up until now. If only he could dictate his feelings and tell his heart to stop falling for someone that fast, he would._

_It pains him, and he wants this to go away. That’s why Jisung is joining the DNYL club._

\-----

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Harvey started as soon as Jisung finished. “I know hurts and I understand why. It’s your decision after all.”

Jisung nodded and stayed silent. He noticed Harvey and Chenle conversing softly in whispers until they faced him again and smiled at him. 

“Welcome to the DNYL club, Jisung." Harvey beamed excitedly. "I'll go over the rules, okay? The first rule, do not to talk about love. Second, do not cry. Third, just think of your-"

As Harvey rambled on about the club rules, Jisung listened as he followed Chenle who was motioning for him to sit beside them. He never expected that joining this club is easy, and it looks like Harvey and Chenle are good people. Jisung thought that he’s sure that he’ll have a good time here.

\-----

Jeno was wandering down the halls when he found what he was looking for. The DNYL clubroom. It was fairly obvious because there were loads of DNYL posters plastered on the door. With a deep breath, Jeno turned the doorknob and entered.

When Jeno entered, three pairs of eyes were looking at him immediately. The two were only familiar by face, while the other one he knew so well was looking at him in disbelief. 

“Jeno-hyung?!”

Jeno ignored Jisung and turned to the two other guys. The younger looking one was whispering to the other who was looking confused and conflicted yet amused at the same time. 

“That’s Lee Jeno," Chenle whispered to Harvey making the latter jump slightly from his seat. "He's part of the school's robotics team. He and his ex was a pretty famous couple here back when they were still together. It was a shock to everyone when they broke up. I don't know if he already moved on, but if he's here right in front of us then I assume he hasn't moved on yet." 

Harvey looked at Chenle. “I’m sorry but I can’t help but ask, where did you get all that stuff?”

“I got sources.”

Harvey shook his head amused and turned his attention back to Jeno. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Jeno greeted back. “I’m Lee Jeno and I’m here to apply. Is this the DNYL club?”

"You've come to the right place," Chenle answered instead of Harvey. “So what made you join us?”

Jeno, ignoring Jisung who was still in disbelief and mouthing him questions about why is he here, did not hesitate in telling them the reason why he wants to join. 

_Nana._

\-----

_Jeno knows Jaemin was acting off these past few days, but he didn’t pay any mind. But it bothered him, a lot. He doesn't know what's wrong, if he’s the reason for his Nana’s problem or not. Every time he asks, Jaemin would tell him that everything is okay and Jeno doesn’t have to worry. Jeno didn’t buy it, so he tried asking Jaemin once again._

_“Nana, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right? I can help you with whatever’s bothering you because I promised you that we’ll get through everything together. So tell me, I’ll wait.”_

_Jeno observed Jaemin as the latter slowly looked up at Jeno, but immediately turning away as soon as they made eye contact. In that instance, Jeno knew something was very completely wrong, and he can feel something coming that instant that he knows is bad news._

_“Jeno,” Jaemin started, not looking right at Jeno. “Let’s break up.”_

_Jeno felt everything around him stopped._

__

____He just looked at Jaemin who was avoiding eye contact, and that is when the pain of Jaemin’s words seeped into him. Holding back his tears, he tightly held Jaemin’s hands on his own.__ _ _

__

____“Why?”__ _ _

__

____Jaemin looked at him and he looked pained seeing Jeno’s expression making him close his eyes and turn away.__ _ _

__

____“I can’t tell you right now. I just… I need time Jeno. I need time and space and distance to think and I don't know. Let's break up Jeno.” Jaemin managed to choke out and with each word he lets out, it feels like Jeno’s heart is stabbed multiple times.__ _ _

__

____Jeno nodded. “Fine. I’ll give you that if that is what you want. But please remember that I’ll always be here waiting, for you and your explanation.” ___ _ __

__

____“I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”__ _ _

__

____“Of course, and I’ll wait. No matter how long it will take.” Jeno faked a smile. “I love you-“__ _ _

__

____

\-----

A gasp was heard around the room which cut Jeno’s story off. Jeno’s eyes caught Jisung, who was trying to get his attention by waving and mouthing him to stop talking. He did stop talking although confused and followed Jisung who was now mouthing at him to turn around. He did notice that Harvey and Chenle were looking at something behind him and so he did. He turned around.

And there stood Jaemin, looking at him. 

“I’m here to join the DNYL club.”

Harvey turned to Chenle and whispered. “Why, who’s that? What happened?”

“That’s him. The ex Jeno was talking about.” Chenle whispered back. “Na Jaemin. He's part of the school's volleyball team. Also, Jeno’s ex, as you already know. It’s interesting to see him joining DNYL too, considering Jeno also wants to join. Is this fate? What drama lies ahead in this club? I can’t wait for the tea.”

Harvey paid no attention to what Chenle is rambling and instead, focused on the two in front of him with some obvious tension lingering in the air between them. He was debating, on whom to choose to join the club to avoid any issues. But Harvey smirked, as he made up his mind.

Jeno and Jaemin didn’t break eye contact for a long time. They just stared at each other, with words threatening to spill from their lips. But they found themselves speechless, words they were about to say suddenly pushed back into the deepest part of their minds. Maybe one day, they’ll be able to say it. 

But Jeno knows that now is not the time, as he thinks that Jaemin wants to join the club and he doesn’t want Jeno to be there. Jeno thought he ruined everything for Jaemin, the time and space Jaemin wants from him suddenly went down the drain as there they were, in the same room, wanting to join the same club, and Jeno was internally panicking. 

But Jaemin and his pretty and ever so obvious eyes in which Jeno can read through and loves, tells otherwise.

Jeno turned to look at Harvey, breaking his eye contact with Jaemin. "You know what, I think I'll revoke my applica-“

“Welcome to the DNYL club, Jeno and Jaemin," Harvey exclaimed as he stood up. "Chenle here will read to you the rules of the club.”

Jeno can’t believe his ears. He’s now in the DNYL club, with Jaemin. 

With Jaemin.

Jaemin.

_Nana._

"That's so unfair," Jisung whined as soon as Chenle finished reading the rules to the new members. “How come I get to tell you my reason why I joined while they don’t? Jeno-hyung was halfway through and Jaem-“

Chenle immediately shushed him, and Jisung quickly obeyed. “Let’s not question Harvey’s choices. But knowing him, I know he got something planned. Something up his sleeve.” 

And so Jisung shut up.

Harvey looked around the room, scanning the room itself and then the new members. 

_This is going to be fun._

\-----

It was a quarter to 8 in the morning; Harvey was walking along the school grounds when he heard someone crying when he passed the school garden. Curious and worried, he went to check who’s having a hard time in the garden.

He didn’t expect who to find there.

“Renjun?” 

The guy looked at him, his eyes all red and puffy from crying and Harvey can see more tears are coming out from Renjun’s eyes. 

“Harvey.” Renjun acknowledged in a soft voice as he sniffed. 

"Hey, what's wrong bud?" Harvey asked as he sat down on the grass beside Renjun. “Is everything all right?” 

This made Renjun cry harder and this made Harvey worry more. He doesn’t know why Chenle’s friend is crying, and he is also wondering where Renjun’s girlfriend is and why isn’t she here while her boyfriend is crying alone in the garden.

“She broke up with me.” Renjun sniffed. 

Oh, that’s why. That one sentence from Renjun answered the questions Harvey has been asking in his mind. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Renjun.” Harvey started. He doesn’t know what to say. “I know how you feel, Renjun. I completely understand. I know it’s painful and I can’t blame you for feeling that way. So cry all you want, let it out, Renjun. I’ll be here.”

“It hurts, Harvey. It hurts so much.”

“I know. I know it does.” 

Harvey stayed there and comforted Renjun until he stopped crying. They’re late for their classes, but they didn’t mind. Harvey doesn’t mind. He’ll probably just go to the clubroom to pass the time before showing up in his second class. 

“Thank you, Harvey.” Renjun suddenly spoke up, voice still hoarse from crying. “I appreciate you comforting me.”

Harvey smiles at the boy beside him. “No worries, Renjun.”

Harvey looks at Renjun beside him and that is when he realized, that Renjun is indeed pretty. Even with his puffy eyes and a red nose from crying, he does look like an angel. No wonder Chenle always praises his hyung. 

It’s such a shame that this pretty boy beside Harvey is hurting. He doesn’t deserve it. No one does.

"I'll take my leave now," Harvey said as he stood up. "Will you be okay?"

Renjun looks up to him and nodded. “I will be, eventually.” 

“If you need someone, you know where to find me and Chenle.” 

When Harvey saw Renjun nodding, that was when he left the garden. He was still thinking about Renjun’s well-being as he walked along the school halls when he heard his announcement the day before about the DNYL club playing on the school radio on loop. 

He internally cringed. He doesn't hate his voice, but it gets sickening when it is being played on a loop, saying the same sentences over and over again.

Harvey reached the DNYL club room and sat down on one of the chairs inside. He'll just wait until his second class. He can't risk being late but he can risk skipping his first class.

He laughs to himself. He thinks he's so sly.

Meanwhile back at the garden, Renjun stayed for a bit before he grabbed his bag and stood up the made his way through the school halls. Over the radio, he keeps on hearing the same voice repeating the same words all over again, and with no choice, Renjun chose to listen. 

“Ahhm- mic check 1,2,1,2. Can you hear me? What’s up, fellow students! The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day.” 

Renjun immediately recognized that voice. It was just the most recent person he talked to. It was from Harvey. 

“So the reason why I’ve turned on this mic today is to talk about the coolest club on our campus, DNYL, Don’t Need Your Love. Now for those that have been dumped, had a breakup, or dealing with a broken heart, this is the perfect club for you. Have you been cheated on? Do you feel down from all this unrequited love? Are you tired of waiting from that call from your ex? I am.”

This made Renjun stop in his tracks. The person that just comforted him recently, made a club right before Renjun got dumped? This made him chuckle, seeing how ironic and coincidental it was. Just what he needs, Renjun sarcastically thought. 

But he can’t help but think why Harvey didn’t invite him to join the club earlier. He could easily tell Renjun to join the DNYL club considering the circumstances he’s in right now. 

Renjun pushed his thoughts aside. He’s not even going to join DNYL in the first place. 

But then he saw his girlfriend, or now his ex, at the end of the hallway. They made eye contact and it pained Renjun, the tears suddenly making a comeback which was starting to brim in his eyes. Renjun watched as she walked away, along with her friends and guy friends that Renjun doesn’t have an idea that she had. 

Renjun looked down at his shoes, trying not to cry before making a U-turn to look for something or someone. Although he's still hesitant, he's sure he'll make up his mind eventually.

\-----

It was 25 minutes after 4 in the afternoon when the DNYL club members were completely assembled in their club room. It was right after classes, and they plan on meeting almost every day if there are no important events they had to go to.

Harvey looked around and smiled. The DNYL club became alive as there are now more members other than just Harvey and Chenle. He saw Jisung and Jaemin talking animatedly in a corner, while Jeno was helping Chenle with the snacks they prepared. The atmosphere was light and fun, but of course, there's still tension with the members as they don't know each other that much, and there's some unresolved tension between the two members. At least they're trying to get to know each other more, and that's evident between Jeno and Chenle. 

Harvey’s eyes move from Jeno to Jaemin. He doesn't know why he accepted the two in the club when they're still not over each other. But Harvey knows, deep inside, that he's got something brewing for the two and that's exactly the reason why he accepted the two into DNYL.

He was about to go help Jeno and Chenle in preparing the snacks when the doors to the club room slammed open. Everybody turned to the door and was surprised by who was standing there. 

“Renjun?!”

Renjun nodded at Chenle as an acknowledgment before clearing his throat and declared something that everybody didn't expect, especially Harvey. 

“I want to join DNYL.”

The room was silent for a while. Everybody just stared at Renjun in shock, not knowing what to say. While others were surprised, confused, in disbelief, and intrigued, Harvey, smiled and approached Renjun, who was staring back at him with determination in his heartbroken eyes. 

“Welcome to DNYL, Renjun.”

When the other members welcome Renjun to the club and practically flooding him from asking questions to making him say the reason why he wants to join, Harvey looked at them once again and chuckled to himself. 

_At last, the DNYL club is now complete._

\-----

“Okay, class dismissed.” The teacher said as soon as the bell rang, making the students stand up and fix their things. “Cleaners of the day, please make sure to clean the room.”

Jeno fixed his things before he slung his bag over his shoulder. He wasn’t one of the cleaners so he quickly left the classroom. He wasn’t in a rush, not at all.

Okay, maybe he was in a rush. 

He’s classmates with Jaemin for their last subject. Although he’s completely used to being classmates with Jaemin and dealing with it ever since their break up, this time is different. 

There’s a DNYL club meeting, and the two of them are going the same way. But Jeno remembers that Jaemin still needs time and space, and he probably doesn’t want to be with Jeno, even at the club. If only Jeno could leave DNYL, he would. But he’s already grown fond of Harvey and Chenle, and Renjun and Jisung were there too. Well, that's it. Jeno is indeed in a rush because he doesn’t want to go there with Jaemin. After all, he doesn't want to be a bother, and he doesn't want to break his promise to Jaemin.

He’s hearing footsteps just right behind him and it doesn’t take him a second to know that it’s Jaemin following behind. He quickens up his pace and speed-walked towards the direction of the club room, leaving Jaemin behind.

Meanwhile, Jaemin was left confused as Jeno sped off. He was trying to find the right timing to open his mouth and say something to the guy he still loves, but given the circumstances, he just sighed and took his time walking towards the same direction Jeno was heading.

Jaemin thought that maybe Jeno still wasn’t ready to speak to him. How ironic though, when Jaemin was the one who asked for it. Knowing Jeno, he'll keep his promise to Jaemin of not speaking and keeping his distance until Jaemin is ready. 

Jaemin knows he still isn’t ready, but god, how he missed Jeno. He missed Jeno so, so badly. So he made up his mind; if Jeno thinks he’s still not ready to talk to him, the Jaemin will be the one to make the first move. He’ll start talking to Jeno then.

He took his time walking towards the club room with those thoughts flooding his mind. 

At the clubroom, Jeno arrived right before Harvey entered the room and gave each one of them a bright smile. Jeno smiled back, as they started talking about things with the other club members. 

Harvey and Jisung were on preparing the snacks duty while Jeno was talking to the two Chinese boys, Renjun and Chenle.

“Where’s Jaemin? It's already a quarter to 5 PM and he's still not here. We're supposed to meet between 4:20 PM and 4:30 PM." Chenle complained.

Jeno didn’t dare to speak. He doesn’t want to tell the guys that he left Jaemin in the hallways and rushed into the club room ahead of him. Now that Chenle was complaining, he can’t help but feel bad for his actions. 

Just as Renjun was about to answer Chenle, Jaemin entered the room looking very chill and laidback, with a soft smile on his face. This made Jeno’s heart beat a bit faster, but nobody needs to know that right now.

“Where have you been?” Chenle screeched as he ran up to Jaemin. “You’re late. You are very, very late.” 

“Hey Chenle, calm down it’s not a big deal.” Harvey came up and put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. “Hello Jaemin, snacks will be ready in a while. But why are you late? Did something happen?”

“No?” Jaemin answered. “I just took my time going here.”

Harvey nodded then chuckled. “That explains why you’re late.”

“Yeah, but maybe if I went with Jeno I think I'll be here on time next time," Jaemin said as all of them turned to look at Jeno. “Right?”

_What._

Jeno looked at Jaemin who was giving him a smug smile. He knows the other members were looking at them too, but all he could think about was what Jaemin said.

_What is he planning to do?_

“Yeah,” Jeno croaked out as he avoided Jaemin’s gaze. “Maybe.” 

Jeno focused on the posters decorated around the room, he didn’t notice how Jaemin lit up as soon as he heard Jeno talking to him. 

_It’s progress._

\-----

Chenle was cleaning up the club room alone, as the others went home first when someone suddenly came up beside him scaring the life out of Chenle.

“So, I noticed something.”

“For goodness sake, Jisung you scared me!” Chenle exclaimed, hitting Jisung’s arm softly while the latter laugh. “What was that for? You scared me, legit.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Jisung was still laughing, but he eventually calmed himself down. “As I was saying, I noticed something.”

“What is it?” 

Jisung looked around even though they’re the only ones in the clubroom, before whispering close to Chenle. “You like Harvey, do you?”

Chenle looked at Jisung in shock, almost dropping the trash bag he’s been filling up. He stared at the guy in front of him in disbelief, while Jisung just smiled at him, almost teasing. 

“Fine, what if I do?” Chenle answered, blushing slightly. “It’s just a crush, not a big deal.” 

"Huh?" Jisung continued to tease. “Since when, Chenle?” 

Chenle began telling Jisung the story, while the latter helps him clean up. They were talking so comfortably, with Chenle blushing every time Jisung teases him to Harvey. They finished their conversation just in time for Harvey to barge in through the door. 

"Hey, guys come let's get going. I'm locking the club room now." Harvey told them and smiled.

Jisung nudged Chenle, in which the latter nudged back harder. They grabbed their things and followed Harvey out. They waited for him to finish locking the club room. The three of them went out of the building. They throw the trash bag in the garbage bin before they went out and went their separate ways.

On the way home, Jisung got himself thinking. He knows he’s stepping on unknown territory and he knows the consequences. But he shook the thoughts away and decided that whatever happens, will happen.

He made a bet with himself, maybe because he knows himself way more than anyone. He knows he should not predict anything without it happening first, but he doesn’t know why he can’t help it.

“Jisung," He told himself. "In a week, you'll fall for someone you should've not."

Five days later, Jisung knows, he’s starting to have feelings for someone he should’ve not. _Chenle._

All the teasing and the slight bickering and the hushed whispers and gushing, and how Chenle looks so pretty when he’s blushing… okay that’s out of the topic already. 

The fact that he finds himself falling for the boy harder every single day isn’t also helping his raging heart at all.

Even though he knows he’s doomed, he assures himself that he knows how to hide his feelings and is pretty good at it. Tested and proven. Especially when Chenle likes somebody else, but he could just admire Chenle from the sidelines, right?

_Jisung does fall for someone way too easily, it's only about the time he'll start assuming things as well. And that is what he'll avoid doing._

\-----

It was lunchtime, and it was this one fateful day when the DNYL club decided to go grab lunch together, then eat at the club room.

Jeno and Jaemin are civil with each other, with Jeno only speaking to Jaemin if he was asked something. It’s always Jaemin trying to make the effort, but he doesn’t mind. He’s just happy Jeno’s finally speaking to him, even just for a second. 

Everybody noticed how Chenle and Jisung had gotten closer these days. They were always caught chatting and whispering to each other, and some can even assume that they became best of friends. But only a little few can see how Jisung looks at Chenle, totally not in a platonic way. Although nobody pointed it out yet, Jisung was relieved and nervous at the same time. He knows he’s good at hiding his feelings, but he can’t help but think that if he gets obvious and transparent with his feelings, he won’t know what to do. 

As for Renjun, he's getting better and better each day, the breakup way past him. But he can't deny that he's missing her every time he sees her. He's not affected anymore, and he's proud of himself for that. Though he can't take credit for himself, as the other members of the club have been a huge help as well. If this club wasn't formed, he doesn't know if he would be able to pick himself up as he did right now.

Speaking of Harvey, Renjun is not having a great time at the moment. Well, everybody wants to go get food somewhere outside the school and eat at the DNYL club together, but Renjun just wants to head to the cafeteria to get food, rather than exiting the school premises. 

“Why can’t we just get food at the cafeteria? It’s so much nearer than anywhere outside the school.” Renjun complained to Harvey. 

“Can we just go and get food outside for a change?” Harvey chuckled, clearly amused at Renjun’s complaints.

But Renjun isn’t having it. “Why? The food at the cafeteria doesn’t taste bad at all.”

"I didn't say that." Harvey cackled. "I didn't say anything like that."

“Then why not at the cafeteria?”

“Because the guys want something for a change.” Harvey chuckled but then smirked at Renjun. "Or maybe you have a different reason why you want to go to the cafeteria. Perhaps you want to see someone? Your ex may be…?"

“Woah, that’s a foul.” Jeno piped up from behind them as they passed the garden.

“That’s ironic coming from you, Jeno. Considering the circumstances right now.”

Renjun glared at Harvey who was giving him a teasing look while laughing. He shoved the latter softly, which made Harvey stop and look at him. 

“Oh, it’s on Renjun," Harvey smirked and also shoved Renjun softly, shocking the latter. 

Harvey didn’t miscalculate his strength, and Renjun knows that. It’s just his stupidity and clumsiness, losing his balance right after he recovered from the push Harvey gave him, and his stupidity and clumsiness sent him flying into somebody’s lap. 

Renjun closed his eyes as he felt someone catch him. He can hear the gasps from the members and the loud ass laugh from Harvey. He can also feel the soft breath of someone fanning his face. Renjun knows he's turning red from embarrassment, as this was an embarrassing thing to happen, probably the most embarrassing thing to happen his entire life. So his eyes stayed close, not bothering to look at his friends or the person who Renjun’s clumsiness decided that its lap was free real estate.

“Hey, you okay there?”

Renjun slowly opened his eyes to reveal a guy, staring down at him with the softest yet amused smile plastered on his lips. 

“I am.” Renjun stuttered out as he felt his face burning.

The guy chuckled. "What's your name?"

Although hesitant at first, Renjun answered. “Renjun.”

“I’m Yangyang.” He smiled. “You’re really pretty.” 

Renjun felt his cheeks burn even more from both the embarrassment and the compliment. That was when he realized how embarrassing he was being. He immediately shoved Yangyang’s arms off him (which was wrapped around his waist for some reason) and get off of Yangyang’s lap before he bowed at the latter to apologize. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. That was very wrong of me. I'm sorry it won't happen again. It was just-"

Yangyang shushed Renjun, cutting him off from his rambling. "Hey, it's totally fine. It felt nice."

Renjun once again felt his face burn and so he bowed again. "I'm sorry that was embarrassing of me." 

“It’s not. It’s really cute of you.”

“Stop complimenting me!” Renjun whined, and it made Yangyang laugh. 

Just then, Renjun noticed how everyone was watching their interaction. He felt, even more, embarrassed than before, as his friends were watching, Yangyang’s friends are watching, even passers-by are watching them.

“I’ll be on my way now. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.” Renjun quickly apologized before dragging the DNYL club members away. 

“See you around, Renjun!” He heard Yangyang yell after him which prompted him to push his friends and walked faster. "Hey, Harvey!"

“Hi Yangyang, it’s so unexpected to see you again here.” Harvey waved back before he got dragged away by Renjun.

“Renjun, that was hilarious!" Harvey exclaimed as he still can't stop laughing. "I did not expect that to happen at all."

“Do you know who that is?” Chenle piped up. “That’s Liu Yangyang. He's the heir to the Liu Companies. I don't know how to describe him but he's the real-life Nick Young from the Crazy Rich Asians. He's rich and untouchable and wow, Renjun. I think you got future CEO Liu interested in you. And Harvey, you didn’t tell us you know THE Liu Yangyang!” 

"Oh yeah, I know him. His parents and my parents are friends when they were back in London. I saw him a couple of times and we're not close but we know each other. He's a good kid. Very responsible, and he doesn't feel pressured in being the heir because he loves what he's doing in regards to their family business." Harvey hummed before he resumed laughing at Renjun’s face.

Renjun glared at his friends. Harvey stopped laughing, Chenle stopped rambling, Jisung and Jaemin stopped snickering, and Jeno acted like he wasn’t laughing along with Harvey seconds ago. 

“All of you shut up. I don’t want to hear what happened or anything about it or him at all or else I’ll choke all of you.”

\-----

It was the day of the volleyball preliminary games, and Jaemin was excited. He invited the DNYL club members to come and watch the game, hoping to get their support and of course, to see Jeno.

Ever since they broke up, Jeno doesn’t come to his games anymore. Figuring that he made himself busy with his robotics team, Jaemin doesn’t want to admit it but he misses it when Jeno comes to his games and supports him all the way through. Jeno always comes to Jaemin’s games, and that gave Jaemin the motivation to win. But given the fact that he told Jeno he needed time and space, he knows he’s at fault because he asked for it. 

Jaemin shook his head and finished his warm-ups as soon as the DNYL club members come to view. He smiled and waved at them, running towards their direction as they smiled and waved back. 

"Hey, guys." Jaemin greeted enthusiastically. “I’m so glad you can make it.” 

"Well, of course, Jaemin. We wouldn’t dare to miss it.” Harvey answered.

As everybody was greeting Jaemin and wishing him luck for the game, he looked around hoping to see who he has been waiting for. But he frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for. 

_Jeno._

_Where is he?_

“Oh, Jeno told us he’ll catch up. He’ll be late but he told us he’ll be here” Harvey spoke up, answering Jaemin’s thoughts. Everyone around him noticed how Jaemin suddenly looked dejected, so Harvey added. “You were looking for him, weren’t you?”

Jaemin smiled shyly and nodded. “I was.”

Harvey gave him a look before chuckling. “You still have feelings for him, right?”

Before Jaemin could answer, he heard his teammates call him. He looked at Harvey sheepishly along with the other DNYL club members.

“I have to go now, please cheer for me.” 

The guys wished Jaemin good luck one last time before he went back to his teammates and the club members go to their respective row in the bleachers in which Jaemin saved for them. 

Jaemin sighed as they entered the court, glancing at the bleachers where Jeno should be. Jaemin was hoping Jeno would come, even inviting the DNYL club members so that Jeno will have no excuse not to come. He was looking forward to it, to finally see Jeno watching his games again. 

But all he could do now is to wait for Jeno to show up. For now, he needs to focus on the game.

The first set was finished, and SMU won as cheers were heard from the SMU students. Jaemin looked at the bleachers with a proud smile on his face, hoping that Jeno was there to see how he did and won the first set.

But Jeno wasn’t there.

Jaemin’s smile dropped, and he sadly turned away, heading towards the bench to rest. 

It seems like the DNYL club members noticed this, as they fished out their phone and started flooding Jeno with messages.

\-----

Jeno is hesitating.

He’s at the DNYL clubroom, while everyone was at Jaemin’s game. He doesn’t know whether to come or to just stay in the clubroom. He is indeed hesitating.

Sure, he does want to come. It’s been so long since he watched Jaemin’s games, the last one he watched was when before they broke up. He knows enough about sports, and he learned about volleyball by watching Jaemin play. He likes it, loves it even.

He loves watching Jaemin play, especially when their team wins every time. He loves Jaemin’s smile when they win.

But right now, he doesn’t know if Jaemin even wants him to come. So he decided on what he thinks will do the two of them better. He won't come. 

Just then, his phone began vibrating with loads of messages flooding in. Jeno ignored it at first, but the messages kept going and his phone kept vibrating. When it became unbearable, he fished out his phone from his pocket and checked the messages.

It was just a bunch of updates about Jaemin’s game from the club members, and Jeno smiled when he read that their team won the first set. But as he continues to read the recent messages, a frown started to form on his face as Jaemin was losing interest in the game and they’re about to lose, according to the messages from the members. 

Jeno’s phone vibrated and he checked it, seeing that it was from Harvey. He gulped when he read the content of the message. 

Their team lost the second set.

_Jaemin._

That was the last straw for Jeno. He doesn’t like it when Jaemin loses. It was heart-breaking for both of them. 

He stood up and ran out of the DNYL clubroom. 

_Jeno is coming._

\-----

It’s the third and last set, which will determine which team would enter the main event. Jaemin glanced at the bleachers and saw no sign of Jeno, and if Jaemin is going, to be honest, he knows his performance was affecting the team. He knows it's unprofessional of him to bring his personal feelings into the game, but he can't help it. Jaemin feels unmotivated.

It was his turn to set. He went to the end line of the court and waited for the whistle to blow. It was silent in the hall, as everybody was on edge, waiting for the whistle. He sighed; it was going to be the longest game.

Just then, the doors to the gymnasium opened loudly resulting in everyone looking at the intruder including Jaemin. And to his shock, there stood Jeno. Panting and sweaty, looking like he ran a marathon before he got there. 

The joy on Jaemin’s face was obvious, as his face visibly lit up when he saw Jeno. He spun the ball between his hands, now ready to serve. 

Meanwhile, Jeno silently made his way to the bleachers where the rest of the club members were. They greeted him as he sat down as if they weren't just surprised by Jeno’s sudden entrance. 

Ever since Jeno arrived, the scores were tight, with only a one-point difference. Everybody was on the edge, gripping on whoever's beside them and muttering to themselves about who will win. But Jeno, he was pissed.

It was so obvious that Jaemin was teasing him. Not in that context, but Jaemin was teasing him. Unlike before, Jaemin doesn’t look at him when they score a point. He looks at Jeno whenever they don't score a point, and it's infuriating to Jeno because Jaemin knows that he doesn’t like it when they don’t win. 

So Jeno stood up, much to the surprise of the DNYL club members, and yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“Na Jaemin, get your head in the game!”

Everyone turned to look at Jeno in shock, surprised that he yelled in the middle of the game and that he yelled at his ex-boyfriend. But Jeno didn’t mind all of those even when the whispers and murmurs started. He just looked at Jaemin, almost glaring actually, who was also looking at him in shock.

Jaemin stared at Jeno, distracting him a bit from the game. Out of panic on what to respond to his ex who suddenly yelled at him, his naturally flirty side came over him and he yelled back without even thinking what will come out of his mouth.

“Why? Will you kiss me if we win?”

This made Jeno snap out, only then realizing what he did. He sat back down, his face blushing out of embarrassment and the attention on him. 

"Well, I didn't expect that," Renjun commented on the side. 

Jeno groaned, turning redder, and hid his face in his hands much to the amusement of his friends. 

Meanwhile, Jaemin smiled to himself, chuckling to himself about what he did before putting his focus on the game he’s in.

_They’re going to win this._

\-----

Turns out, they did win. Their team turned the tables around in the last set and although it was a 50-50 chance of being expected or not. A victory party was supposed to be held for the winning team, but Jaemin decided not to come and celebrate with the DNYL club members at a café that Chenle and Jisung recommended, as he was craving something sweet after a long and tiring game.

So there they were, sitting in a café not far from their school, chatting and congratulating Jaemin on their win as Chenle struggled to get their orders.

"Okay, so guys, state what do you want to get so I can go order," Chenle spoke up. “Jisung, it’s okay. I know you’re going to get your usual.” 

This made Jisung smile as the others stated their orders to Chenle. Harvey noticed this and chuckled to himself. It’s really obvious that Jisung and Chenle have become close, they're practically inseparable. 

There was no awkward tension at the table as they chatted and laughed while eating, just a normal hang out session. Jeno and Jaemin are on civil terms, still on the state that Jeno will only reply to Jaemin when asked, and the way he does it is still so dry. But Jaemin didn’t mind, he’s just happy that Jeno was acknowledging him. 

They all finished eating, Renjun and Jisung left to go to the comic store in front of the café to check if the comic book they want was in stock. This left the four of them in the café, with a pouting Chenle. 

“I want to go with Jisung.” Chenle sighed. “But I don’t know shit about comic books.”

This made Harvey laugh. “Come on, just accompany me at the counter to pay.” 

The two left the table to go to the counter which left Jeno and Jaemin, all alone at the table.

Jaemin turned to Jeno, smiling. “Hey, we won.”

“Hmm?” Jeno looked up from sipping his chocolate milkshake. “Oh yeah, congratulations again.”

“Did you forget about the deal?” Jaemin asked, spinning the straw in the glass of his milkshake. 

Jeno looked at him, confused. “I don’t remember making a deal with you. We barely even talk.”

“Right.” Jaemin trailed off. “But the deal earlier, the one that we made at the game.”

“Oh.” Jeno immediately knew what Jaemin was referring to. “I didn’t agree, though.”

“Oh, yes you did.”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“You didn’t say no either.”

“It’s because I didn’t say anything.”

“You stayed silent, and silence means yes. So technically, you said yes.”

Jeno chuckled fondly, returning his gaze to his glass of milkshake. “You’re so annoying.”

Jaemin didn’t mind the tone Jeno used. Instead, his mind focused on the words Jeno said. “Oh.”

Jaemin felt dejected. Is he annoying Jeno? Does Jeno think he's annoying? Should he stop? But he doesn't know how to approach Jeno in other ways.

“Hey guys, come on. Let’s meet Renjun and Jisung outside.” They heard Harvey call them over. 

Jeno moved to stand and leave, but Jaemin just sat there motionless, thoughts flooding his mind. 

Just then, he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheeks, sending sparks all over Jaemin’s body. 

“There you go. Jaemin, come on they’re waiting.”

Jaemin just stared at Jeno who left the café and met with the others outside. Processing what happened and with a smile on his blushing face, he stood up and went out to join his friends. 

He glanced at Jeno who was talking with Harvey and smiled to himself. Maybe someday, he’ll be ready to tell Jeno everything,

_Lee Jeno._

\-----

“Aren’t you going to ask him to hang out?” Chenle looked at Jisung who was beside him, having this teasing look in his eyes.

Chenle avoided Jisung’s gaze. “I don’t know Jisung, I don’t think it’s a good idea. Besides-“

“Come on.” Jisung laughed, cutting Chenle off. “It’s not that hard. Just tell him to hang out, just the two of you together.” 

Chenle fidgets with his phone with his hands. He doesn't know why he's hesitating. It was his crush, after all. He should be acting nervous and giddy, but why is he just hesitant? 

He turned to Jisung, who gave him an encouraging smile. With a sigh and a very hesitant heart, he sent a message to Harvey.

**_To: Harvey_ **  
_sent_  
_Hey Harvey, let’s go hang out together. Just the two of us._

So there he was, Chenle found himself with Harvey on a Saturday morning, on an ice cream parlor they found just downtown. 

"What flavor do you want to have?" Chenle asked Harvey as they sat down on one of the tables inside the parlor. "I'll pay." 

“Caramel is okay.” Harvey smiled. “Thank you, Chenle.”

“Of course, I was the one who invited you to go hang out.” Chenle beamed as he ordered. “If I were with Jisung, we’d argue for a long time on who will pay.”

Harvey hummed, suddenly looking interested and teasing at the same time. “Really.”

Chenle nodded, ignoring Harvey's stare as he gets their ice cream cones. "He's such a pain in the ass, I’m surprised I can stand him. Oh, here you go.”

"Thanks, Chenle.” Harvey took his ice cream from Chenle’s hand. “Oh wow, I missed having caramel ice cream. Good thing they sell some here.”

"The ice cream here is really good," Chenle commented. “Jisung wouldn’t eat vanilla ice cream even if the ice cream is good or no matter how hard I make him.”

Harvey smiled knowingly, already noticing something. “Jisung doesn’t like vanilla ice cream?”

Chenle shrugged. “I don’t know. He doesn’t eat it, but he doesn’t like it to have it either. Either way, he’s very confusing.”

Harvey chuckled then continued to eat his ice cream. Meanwhile, Chenle, feeling another round of silence coming up, and he doesn't want silence between him and Harvey, started chatting about random things which ultimately led to the topic of Jisung. Harvey listened silently, only chuckling at Chenle’s stories about Jisung and his obliviousness as all he talks about is Jisung, Jisung, and Jisung.

“Chenle, I get it.” Harvey laughed softly, cutting Chenle off from his one story about Jisung. “You like Jisung.”

This made Chenle confused. “I like Jisung? No, I don’t. You’re the one I like.” 

Chenle stopped and his eyes went wide immediately. He confessed to Harvey, and he's panicking deep inside. He can't believe he did that when he's denying that he doesn't like Jisung. Well, come on. He doesn’t like Jisung at all, right?

Chenle snapped back from his thoughts when he heard Harvey laugh. “No, Chenle. You don’t like me.”

"I do, like you," Chenle whined. “I like you, not Jisung.” 

“No, you don’t. You don’t understand Chenle.” Harvey chuckled. “You think that the one you like is me. But your heart tells otherwise, and I know that because even if I am the one you’re with right now, you keep talking about Jisung. And I know that because whatever or whoever's in your heart is the truth of the matter. You like Jisung, you just think you like me.”

When Chenle didn’t speak, Harvey continued. “Think about it Chenle. You miss him, don’t you? Or you wish that Jisung was here with you. You’re very fond of him, everybody can see that.” Harvey paused. “It’s okay, just don’t let your mind cloud the sincerity in your heart. Seriously, just think about it.”

All the thoughts flood in Chenle’s mind, all about Jisung. Chenle stayed silent, thinking, while Harvey just looked at him with a smile, seeing Chenle conflicted and seemed to have an internal crisis within him. Harvey watched Chenle’s ice cream melt from the cone he's holding, while ironically eating his ice cream. 

"Does that explain why I want to be with him always? Why I want it when we have the same interests and if not, I feel sad somehow? Does it explain why I want to hang out with him every day and talk to him non-stop about random things? Why I think his smile and laugh is very… oh no." Chenle mumbled. “Maybe I do like Jisung.”

“There you go.” Harvey laughed. “About time you realize, Chenle. Don’t worry, we’ll be here to support.”

Chenle smiled at Harvey, throwing his melted ice cream and soggy cone down the trash bin. His mind is still processing. 

_I like Jisung?_

_Yes._

\-----

“I can’t believe I’m eating alone.” Renjun pouted who was alongside Harvey, as they made their way to the school gates.

“As much as I love to accompany you to lunch Renjun, I, unfortunately, have to run some errands." Harvey sighed. "But I can accompany you to the gate."

“That’s comforting in the least.”

Silence enveloped them as they passed the school grounds. It was a busy day for the members of the DNYL club, except for Renjun. Jaemin was away with his volleyball teammates for a volleyball workshop at the neighboring school, Jeno working on the programming with his team on the upcoming robotics competition they participated in, Jisung is preparing for a dance showcase, and Chenle and Harvey are busy with their project which is why Harvey has to go outside of the school at lunchtime to get some stuff. 

This left Renjun alone, accompanying Harvey to the gate, as he’ll also go and eat outside the school. He inwardly groaned, sensing that this setup will go on for about a week or two. 

“Harvey!” 

The two turned their heads to where the source of the voice came from, and Renjun immediately wanted to hide, feeling the embarrassment coming over him again like it was the first time.

“Hey Yangyang, it’s nice to see you again.” Harvey greeted. 

“Nice to see you again too.” Yangyang nodded then turned to Renjun. “Hello pretty Renjun, we meet again.”

“You still remember me?” Renjun asked dumbly, ignoring the way Yangyang called him.

This made Yangyang chuckle. “Of course, how could I forget the prettiest thing I had on my lap?”

Renjun blushed hard and looked away, as Harvey also commented. “That sounds so wrong out of context.”

“Anyways,” Yangyang laughed. “Where are you two heading? Having lunch outside the school?”

"Only Renjun is having actual lunch.” Harvey started. “I have errands to do outside school, and he’s just accompanying me to the gate before we go on separate ways. Maybe you can join him.”

Renjun turned to Harvey to glare at him, while Yangyang just laughed at the offer. “I would love to. My friends are cramming their school works so I’m all alone right now. But only if pretty Renjun here wants me to join him though.”

The two turned to look at Renjun. Yangyang looking at him with a hopeful look, and Harvey with a teasing one. 

Renjun rolled his eyes at the two. “Fine.”

Renjun led the way, with Yangyang following behind him with a successful smile on his face and Harvey snorting at them. It’s a good thing he didn’t look back at the two, as he would catch them bumping their fists together. 

After they separated from Harvey, Renjun turned to Yangyang only to find him already looking at him. He turned away immediately, not knowing why he feels himself blushing.

“So,” Renjun cleared his throat. “Where do you want to go and eat? I’m craving fast food, to be honest.”

“That’s fine with me.” Yangyang smiled. “Although all I’ve eaten these past few days are straight junk.”

Renjun turned to look at Yangyang. “Are you serious?”

Yangyang smiled sheepishly, Renjun rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, let’s go eat something healthy.”

They ate in a shop somewhere not too far from the school, and Renjun although annoyed with the lad at first, was surprised when he enjoyed Yangyang’s presence, forgetting for a while that he’s actually with a multi-billionaire heir.

Starting then, they would eat together when both their friend groups are busy and Renjun was enjoying the other's presence. 

Their second encounter outside of lunch “dates” was at the library, when Renjun was struggling with his statistics assignment. He doesn’t even know what prompt him to take statistics as an elective in contrast to his art major, but there he was. 

He was squinting at the numbers as if the solution would magically appear if he squinted hard enough when a shadow from someone in front of him cast on Renjun and his notes. He glared as he looked up at the culprit, only to find out it was Yangyang, smiling at him.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.” Yangyang greeted. “Can I sit here? The tables are full.”

“Sure.” Renjun nodded then went back to his notes.

Yangyang leaned over, checking at what Renjun was looking at. “That’s statistics. Want me to help?”

Renjun eyed Yangyang suspiciously. “Are you good at stats?”

“I can’t say I’m that good,” Yangyang shrugged. “But I try to learn and I think that’s what makes it easy for me.”

Renjun immediately pushed his notes onto Yangyang’s hands. “My savior, please save me from this monstrosity, I can’t do it anymore.”

“You’re so amusing.” The two of them giggled making the librarian shush them. “Oops.”

“We just got shushed.” Renjun giggled to himself.

“Yeah, we did.” Yangyang agreed before turning his attention to Renjun’s notes. “Okay, let’s see here…”

That was also the start of their study hang-outs in the library. They would help each other study (mostly Yangyang, because Renjun doesn't know anything), which would just turn out to talking about random things. It was new, for them to meet twice a day instead of once. Before they would just meet to have lunch together but now, they were studying together after their classes would end. If Renjun has any emergency DNYL club meetings, he would return to the library to see Yangyang still waiting for him, and Renjun appreciates that.

It has been a couple of days, almost another week had passed. Renjun and Yangyang are sitting beside each other, reading a book about constellations together instead of working on their homework. They were silent, only their soft breaths could be audible to each other.

Renjun blinked his eyes in an attempt not to strain his eyes reading small letters, but his gaze soon lands on Yangyang beside him, who was reading the book silently. He looked at the book with much concentration, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried reading the small words from the book while his lips mouth the words he comes across silently. Renjun was so close to Yangyang who was immersed in the book, and he doesn’t know why but he just kept on staring at him.

Just then, Renjun felt his heart rate pick up speed, and the part of him leaning on to Yangyang suddenly felt like it was burning with sparks, but it was a good kind of burn for some unknown reason. Also for some reason, Renjun can’t look away from Yangyang. 

_Is he somehow attracted to Yangyang?_

_No._

__No, he can’t be._ _

__He shouldn’t be._ _

_“Renjun?” Said boy snapped out of his thoughts when Yangyang waved his hand in front of him. “Are you okay?”_

_“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Renjun mumbled, looking away from Yangyang and feeling himself turn red out of embarrassment and some unknown reason._

_Yangyang was about to ask him more when his head snapped to the direction ahead of him which also made Renjun turn his head to look._

_"Those are my friends," Yangyang whispered in Renjun’s ears which send shivers down the latter. “I’ll introduce you to them, don’t worry.”_

_Although confused about what Yangyang meant as it sounds like there was something more to it, Renjun let it go and waited for Yangyang’s friends to reach their table._

_“Well, I thought we would see you here, Yangie.” The shortest of the three started. “Good thing we finally caught up to you.”_

_“Finally finished cramming your requirements?” Yangyang grinned at them, while Renjun just watched._

_“Shut up, not our fault you’re such a good student and is so eager to learn. Seriously, where do you get the motivation to learn while we’re over here trying our best not to completely explode our brains?” The tallest of them whined, making Renjun smile as Yangyang giggled softly._

_“CEO Liu.” The last one of them teased, making Yangyang roll his eyes. He then turned to Renjun, who sank back down in his seat. “Oh Yangie, you didn’t tell us you have someone here. Introduce him, don’t be rude Yangyang.”_

_“Oh right,” Yangyang smiled as he pulled Renjun closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulder making Renjun’s breath hitch. “Guys, this is Renjun. Renjun, these are my friends Dejun, Kunhang, and Yukhei.”_

_The guys waved at him, in which Renjun shyly waved back. They settled down on the chairs in front of them as they took out their books._

_“Is he-?” Yukhei was cut off by Dejun shushing him making Kunhang laugh softly. Renjun turned to look at Yangyang to see him glaring at Yukhei which Renjun unknowingly found weirdly attractive yet scary at the same time?_

_Renjun shook his head, knowing he earned stares from Yangyang and his friends but he didn't mind. He needs to get these weird thoughts out of his head._

_“Renjun, are you sure you’re okay?” Yangyang whispered, voice lacing with concern making Renjun turn to him._

_“Yeah, just sleepy I guessed.” Renjun lied then stood up. “I think I’ll go get coffee.”_

_"You might fall asleep on the way to the coffee shop," Yangyang said as he got ready to stand up and accompany Renjun. “I’ll go with you.”_

_“No, it’s fine.” Renjun immediately declined. “I won’t fall asleep on the road, that’s weird. Want me to get you coffee? Iced caramel macchiato, right?”_

_Yangyang nodded, smiling a bit but eyes still looking at Renjun concerned. Renjun turned to Yangyang’s friends who pretended not to listen at their exchange. “How about you guys?”_

_“Oh, we’re fine.” Kunhang immediately declined. “We already drank some coffee before we went here. Thank you, though.”_

_“Oh, okay.” Renjun nodded the turned to Yangyang. “I’ll be back in a moment.”_

_Renjun exited the library, missing the concerned look Yangyang was giving him, and the teasing stares that Yangyang was getting from the three._

_As soon as he was outside, Renjun reflected on what happened back there. But no matter how much he thought of it, what was the weird feeling he felt, why he did that, etc., he can't find an answer. Instead, it just made him more confused. But he knows, he shouldn't have done those, and felt those things. His head hurt, thinking about the possibilities and shutting it down immediately because of no. Just, no._

__I’m so confused._ _

__

\-----

Finally, the club members were free once again as they started hanging out in the clubroom. Everybody was chatting on about how their lives went for the past weeks and it was such a nice feeling, to catch up with each other.

Harvey and Chenle finally finished their group project, which took weeks before they were satisfied. A lot of ideas were rejected, also by them, but they pulled through in the end and they passed the subject with that project.

Jisung’s dance showcase was over, and it was spectacular. They saw the effort Jjisung put in the showcase, and how worth it was not to see him for the past few weeks. Jisung was indeed talented, and everybody was amazed. Especially Chenle, who wasn’t able to take his eyes off of Jisung for the whole night of the showcase, with the occasional blushing and gay panicking to Harvey. 

Renjun was the only free one, as he has great time management. But everybody in the club noticed that Renjun doesn’t join them for lunch anymore and immediately goes and disappears once DNYL club time is over. They knew that this was because of Yangyang but they don’t mind, and they don’t even complain. They even tease Renjun to the guy, who just shrug them off but no one in the room will deny the fact that Renjun seems happier ever since he started hanging out with Yangyang.

Jaemin’s volleyball workshop at the other school ended so he has a lot of free time on his hands now. He was the most excited to return to the club, just so he can see Jeno again. 

Although Jeno still wasn’t that free though. His robotics competition is coming up and getting near but he visits the club when he can. 

It was the day of Jeno’s departure for the competition and they send him off just at the door of the clubroom, per Jeno’s request, wishing him luck and telling him to win. Jeno left the clubroom with a smile and a wave before he went on his way to the buses waiting for him and his robotics team at the school gates. 

Jaemin was finishing his silent prayers about Jeno when Jisung approached him and sat down beside him. Jaemin smiled at the younger, and he smiled back softly, obviously shy.

“Jaemin hyung,” Jisung started. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Jisung paused for a while, clearly hesitating but he took a deep breath and asked. “Why did you and Jeno hyung broke up?” 

This caught Jaemin off-guard, looking at Jisung in shock. It seems like the others heard it, leaned their bodies closer to Jaemin’s direction, interested in hearing the story. 

“Oh yeah, you didn’t tell us the reason why you joined the DNYL club, and I know for a fact that it has something to do with your past relationship with Jeno," Harvey said as he dragged a chair for him to sit.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, hyung.” Jisung added quietly.

“But you guys deserve to know.” Jaemin chuckled. “And Jeno too, but I’ll tell him when I’m ready to tell him.”

‘Are you sure?” Renjun asked in concern. 

Jaemin nodded and smiled before he started.

\-----

_To say that Jaemin was clueless and oblivious at that time is a fact. And he acknowledges it._

_He should’ve known when his group of friends started acting weirdly around him, always leaving him out when they go hang out somewhere, only to be comforted by one of them and it’s always the same person. But Jaemin didn’t mind, He’s satisfied with the volleyball team and Jeno, on his side._

_That’s why Jaemin found it weird when he was suddenly invited by his so-called friends to a party. He was supposed to come with Jeno, but Jeno was pulling an all-nighter with his robotics club trying to finish their project before a competition and Jaemin doesn't want to bother him. He did promise Jeno that he’ll stay safe and update him at times so he wouldn’t worry._

_Jaemin remembered how he smiled at what Jeno said, thinking to himself how lucky he was to be with Lee Jeno._

_The night passed by in a blur and the next thing that he knew, he was cornered by his companions at the party with evil smiles plastered on their faces. Jaemin having no clue was oblivious to what was going to unfold. He was shown a video of him making out with a guy. Jaemin was shaking when he was watching it, thinking about what he did and how Jeno will react to it._

_As he was watching it, flashbacks of the night pass through his mind and he's shaking, even more, he doesn't know what to do. Especially when Jeno will find out about what happened. He was just tipsy last night, and he did remember someone taking advantage of him without his consent. Making things worse, it was caught on video but the way it was filmed was at Jaemin’s disadvantage. He also found out that it was orchestrated, all because someone likes Jaemin from that friend group, and the rest being jealous of him and his relationship with Jeno._

_He was given a deal. If he chose to stay with Jeno, the video will spread around ruining not just Jaemin but also his relationship with Jeno._

_Or, he breaks up with Jeno and no one has to know about the video as if it never existed._

_So he did what he thinks is rational at that time, yet out of panic. He cut ties with his so-called friends, focused on volleyball, and broke up with Jeno._

_The last one was painful, but he had to do it. To avoid further more trouble that Jaemin caused. He can’t bear to let Jeno see the video and to destroy himself. He loves his self, and Jeno so much, and he thinks it's the right thing to do. He chose for the both of them, he broke it off._

\-----

“That’s what happened.”

The room was silent as Jaemin finished his story, processing the facts that those are what happened to Jaemin, and the events that happened that led him to join the DNYL club.

Before anyone could speak, the doors to the clubroom slammed open, surprising everyone in the room. The room grew heavy as Jaemin stared in horror at the person in front of him.

_There stood Jeno._

_And Jaemin knew that he wasn’t just mad. He was extremely furious._

“Jeno,” Jaemin breathed out. “How much did you hear?”

\-----

_They were already settling inside the bus when it was announced that their competition was canceled and was moved to another date. It was a shame because they were all ready to head there, but also a relief as they still have time to add modifications and improve their entry a bit better._

_While all his other robotics teammates went on their separate ways, Jeno decided to head to the DNYL clubroom. He wants to spend time with his friends, as he had been so busy the weeks prior due to the competition preparations. Jeno missed them, and even if he won’t admit it out loud, he can’t deny that he missed Jaemin the most._

_Jeno smiled to himself as he skipped towards the direction of the clubroom. He was about to open the door when he overheard the conversations inside the clubroom._

_“Oh yeah, you didn’t tell us the reason why you joined the DNYL club, and I know for a fact that it has something to do with your past relationship with Jeno.” He heard Harvey followed by what seems to be a heavy thing being dragged on the floor._

_“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, hyung.” It was Jisung._

_“But you guys deserve to know.” Jeno stopped, as he knows it was Jaemin speaking. “And Jeno too, but I’ll tell him when I’m ready to tell him.”_

_“Are you sure?” He heard Renjun asked in concern._

_There was silence for a bit before Jaemin started, with Jeno listening to every word behind the door._

\-----

"It doesn't matter," Jeno answered through gritted teeth, still looking at Jaemin intensely. Jaemin felt small in Jeno’s angry stare. "I heard everything, and I was bound to know anyway. Right, Jaemin?”

No one said anything, and Jeno scoffed in spite while Jaemin sat there, terrified than ever. 

“Why didn’t you tell me in the first place? Do you think I’m that shallow, Jaemin? Do you think I wouldn't understand? Damn it, Jaemin. Is it not easy to tell me? Who do you take me for? I was your boyfriend for goodness sake!"

Jeno was angry, and this is the first time that Jaemin has seen him like this. It scared him, he was shaking.

“Jen-“

“No, Jaemin let me speak. All this time I've been listening to you, following your wishes without hesitation but have you ever heard me complain? Do you think I want to break up with you back then? All I ask was an explanation why so I can understand, but you didn't give me any of that. You told me you'll tell me and I understood that and I told you I'll wait, but it's been over a year and here I am, still waiting for that explanation that I just overheard. Seriously, were you ever going to tell me? Or will you continue to leave me in the dark, wondering what happened, or what I ever did wrong for you to leave me like that? I know what you did was wrong, but was it ever your fault? I don't know what is in that video but do you think that if I saw it I'll look at you differently and leave you? Yes, I'll be hurt but I'll take your side no matter what because I trust you. Do you think that was the right choice? So you could protect me from feeling hurt? No, you took the easy way out instead of telling me so we could sort it out together. Do you think I'll leave you because of that? Damn it, I love you so much for me to do that. I trust you with all of me. But you, I don't even know anymore. Do you trust me? Did you even trust me?" 

Jeno’s voice softened in the end as he asked that question, making Jaemin tear up. He can’t believe Jeno felt that way, and how selfish he acted back then. Thoughts pass through his head, he never thought about what Jeno felt back then. How he’s just waiting for Jaemin to explain and that’s all he ever wanted but even Jaemin can’t give that to him thinking that all will be well once they started being civil with each other repairing their relationship. Jaemin thought that once they’re on good terms again, that is where he’ll tell Jeno everything. But Jeno just wants an explanation, and Jaemin ignored it.

Jeno saw Jaemin look at him, his eyes welling up with tears. Jeno’s gaze immediately softened seeing that Jaemin was about to cry. He doesn’t want to see him cry, he hates it when Jaemin’s crying and it’s worse now that he knows that he’s part of the reason why Jaemin’s about to cry. He hurt Jaemin, and Jeno might never forgive himself for that. 

“Guys,” Harvey suddenly intervened. “Let’s just calm down for a sec, alright? You might say something earlier you might regret. Talk again if the mind is already clear, okay?”

Jeno snapped off from his thoughts, suddenly pissed off again from Harvey interrupting. Jeno already said something he regretted because it hurt Jaemin and made him teary, and he was the one that made Jaemin cry. His once soft gaze suddenly turned back to how it once was when he first entered the clubroom after hearing all of those from Jaemin. _Strong, hard, and furious._

"Don't talk to me," Jeno growled before turning his back and left the clubroom. 

Once Jeno slammed the door shut behind him, Jaemin let his tears and sobs escape him.

\-----

Chenle loves the DNYL club, that's for sure. To the point where he puts every effort, he has into the DNYL club if he can. He treasures the club and the members so much, he'll be heartbroken if it will all go to waste. So he always does everything and all the effort he puts into the club. Chenle also knows that he’ll be stressed out at one point and he can’t deny that it might be now.

After the incident between Jeno and Jaemin that day, there was some obvious tension formed between the members. Jeno never bothered coming back to the club meetings, while Jaemin still goes to the clubroom to meet but it was obvious that he was out of it. 

“So,” Chenle turned his head to see Jisung approaching him with that teasing stare of his. “How are things between you and Harvey~”

Chenle immediately looked away from Jisung, because every time he looks at the latter all he can remember is his conversation with Harvey back at the ice cream parlor.

"We're good," Chenle answered shortly, hoping that Jisung would get the idea that he doesn’t want to talk about the topic. 

It seems like Jisung didn’t get the thought as he egged on. “That’s all? Then, when’s your next hang out? Do you think something will be happening soon more than just being friends? Wait, have you asked him to hang out with you again? You didn’t? Go ask him now, go on.”

For some unknown reason, Chenle was annoyed. There were already a lot of things in his mind, plus Jisung annoying him and constantly pushing him to Harvey was taking a toll on him. He can’t even look at Jisung straight because all that comes to his mind is the fact that the one he likes is pushing him to the guy who he thinks he likes at first. 

Jisung continued blabbing on and Chenle can't take it anymore. 

“Can you please shut up?!” Chenle snapped, shocking the boy beside him. “Please shut up, you’re so annoying. You are annoying me. Gosh, I’m so pissed at you right now so please for goodness sake, shut up and stop bothering me.”

Shock and confusion etched on Jisung’s face, wondering what made the blonde boy in front of him to snap. To confuse him even more, why is he taking it out on Jisung? He had no idea what ticked Chenle off, but the boy’s outburst also pissed Jisung off. 

“Excuse me? Look, if you have problems don’t take it out on me because I have no stand in that. All I’m doing is pushing you to Harvey because I know you like him. You don’t want that? I’m helping you here.” Jisung tried to explain, although there was a hint of bitterness in his voice at the end of his sentence. 

“Problem? My problem?” Chenle scoffed. “You’re my problem, you idiot. You’re so confusing. You confuse me too much and it’s frustrating, I hate it.”

At this point, the members are now well aware that the two are fighting. Renjun stood up to intervene, but Harvey held him back.

"Later," Harvey mumbled, watching Chenle and Jisung exchange angry words.

“Why are you mad at me? Am I scolding you for you to act that way towards me?” Jisung growled. “Just because I like you doesn’t mean I tolerate you being angry at me for no reason. At least justify why you suddenly decide to snap at me, don’t be childish Chenle.”

“What are you saying? I don’t even know you like me- wait a minute.” Chenle paused. “You like me?”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you dumbass. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you suddenly want to be mad at me. You know what, go talk to someone else. Go to Harvey or something, I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk to you even if you get mad at people for unknown reasons.”

Chenle groaned again. “There you go again, you’re making me so confused again.”

“Why am I confusing you? You’re confusing me Chenle!”

"No, you're confusing me! You keep pushing me to Harvey when I don't like him anymore. I don't like Harvey, I like you!"

Although a flood of emotions came over the two of them, they’re still not finished. Their anger is what seems to dominate over their line of thoughts and what they feel. 

Jisung laughed sarcastically. “No, you don’t. Don’t joke around like that, it’s not funny. You like Harvey, not me.”

“Who are you to tell me who to like?” Chenle breathed out in anger. “I like you Jisung, I like you! I like you!”

“No, you don’t! You like Harvey, so stop joking!”

“Yes, I do like you!” Chenle screams. “You’re such a dumbass, are you my feelings? Do you have the right to choose who I’ll fall for? Do you even know what my feelings are like? You don’t Jisung, so stop telling me that I like Harvey because it’s you that I like! Is it that hard to believe?!”

"I don't want to get hurt again," Jisung muttered through gritted teeth. “Stop lying to me, Chenle.”

“And do you think I don’t know that?” Chenle spat. “I’m not lying to you, Jisung.”

Before Jisung could answer, Harvey came in between them pushing them off of each other. 

"If you want to kill each other, don't do it in this clubroom," Harvey said in a serious voice, sending a chill down their spines. "How about you go and calm your heads down first? Go for a walk or something, and then talk it out when your heads are all clear."

“Like I am.” Chenle rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. “Show yourself to me when it finally goes into your head the fact I embarrassingly blurted out my feelings for you. Gosh, I shouldn’t have confessed blindly if I only knew how freaking dense you are, Jisung. Are my words that hard to believe?"

Everybody in the room watched Chenle as he angrily stomped towards the exit and slammed the doors of the clubroom shut. All eyes turned to Jisung, who also grabbed his bag and angrily stuffed his things inside it.

“Jisung-“

“Save it, tell Chenle to stop lying to me then maybe I’ll talk to him.”

They all just watched Jisung who exited the same way as Chenle, slamming the door shut behind him.

\-----

It was stressful for Harvey. Issues within the DNYL club are rising. Jeno stopped coming to meetings. Jaemin is still not his normal self even outside the club. Chenle and Jisung are ignoring each other, the other leaving when one enters the clubroom.

Harvey just sighed as he sent a message to the members, there will be no club meetings for a couple of days. It seems like a practical solution for now.

But Harvey also decided to visit the clubroom to check if there is anything that they forgot. He entered the clubroom ready to go on with his duties, but he stopped when he saw a shaking figure in the corner of the room.

“Renjun?”

The said boy looked at him, with tears welling up in his eyes. Harvey immediately ran over to the boy and crouched down beside him, rubbing his back to calm the boy down.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Renjun shook his head as if saying it’s nothing, but his words contradicted his actions as he mumbled.

“I think I like someone.”

“Oh…” Harvey mused. “That’s great then, but what’s wrong? What’s the problem, Renjun?”

"I can't like him," Renjun muttered, shaking. “I can’t like him, I shouldn’t like him.”

“Why not? If he’s a great dude, which I’m sure he is, then what’s stopping you? Is he not single? Did he reject you already? What’s the matter, Renjun?” Harvey asked.

Renjun started sobbing, surprising Harvey as he tried calming down the shaking boy. He looked at Harvey, with tears in his eyes.

“That’s the problem. It’s a he.” Renjun sobbed. “It’s a he, Harvey. I can’t like him.”

Everything seems to fit the puzzle now, and Harvey nods to himself in understanding. He comforts Renjun for a few moments before speaking up.

“Renjun, it's okay to like boys. I promise. No one's going to judge you for that. I mean, there might be some but it can't be helped. The world is judgemental. But hey, love has no gender. You can totally like whoever you want. So what if it's a guy?" Harvey chuckled softly. "My point is, there is nothing wrong to like guys. Go for it.”

Renjun was silent for a bit, still processing Harvey's words. Harvey just watched him and was startled when Renjun’s eyes started welling up with tears again.

“Harvey,” Renjun whispered. “I still can’t like him.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an heir, Harvey. He has his life together, all planned out for him and he’s just here to prepare himself for the future. He has no time for this kind of stuff, especially for me. I don’t want to be a burden to him and his future.” Renjun paused and sniffed. "But I like him so much. I like him so much it hurts. Whenever I'm with him, it doesn't feel like he's a multi-billionaire heir. Instead, he makes me feel things. I want to hold his hand and go on dates, not as friends, and hug him and I have this random urge to just kiss him. I like it when he smiles, when he laughs, I like everything he does and I want to be with him every single time like I don't want to miss a moment in his life. I also get this weird feeling around him, the same feeling I always get when my ex and I were still new together. I know I like him, but I can't like him." 

Harvey was silent for a moment, only Renjun’s sobs can be heard throughout the room. 

“By any chance, are you referring to Yangyang?” Harvey asked softly and he was startled once again when Renjun sobbed harder.

Renjun nodded. “Yangyang, yeah, I like him. But I know I can’t like him. I shouldn’t like him.”

Harvey chuckled, confusing the hell out of Renjun. He looked at Renjun like he was crazy, but with a smile on his face.

“Renjun, if you think about Yangyang like that, it’s like you don’t know Yangyang at all.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Renjun,” Harvey laughed softly. “You can totally like Yangyang. He can do whatever he wants in his life; his parents are supportive if that is what you're also worried about. He's a free child, and that is what's great about him. And you think he doesn't have time, especially for you? He stays late at school just to study with you, prioritizes lunchtime because he gets to have it with you, and you tell me he doesn't have time for you?"

This seems to snap Renjun back to his senses, but he stays silent.

“Renjun,” Harvey called, making the latter look at him. “Are you okay now?”

Renjun suddenly felt an urge inside him, prompting him to do something. Instead of answering, he leaned closer to Harvey. 

Harvey sensed what was about to happen, turned away startled. “Renjun, no.”

Renjun seemed to realize what he attempted to do, his eyes widening. “Oh no, I’m so sorry Harvey I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine, Renjun.”

“No, Harvey. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”

Before Harvey could answer, Renjun scrambled back up and ran out the clubroom with Harvey calling behind him. As the footsteps fade away, Harvey just sighed.

_What is happening?_

\-----

It was half-past four in the afternoon and Harvey was at a café, not too far from the school. It was supposed to be their club meeting but since a lot of issues and tensions rose between the members and Harvey canceling the meeting for a few days, there he was, mindlessly staring at nothing outside the window of the café.

Thoughts flooded in his mind. He was thinking about the members and their well-being if ever the issues are going to be fixed. If not, then there's nothing he can do, right? He might just have to give up. He might have just to close the club down.

But Harvey doesn’t want to, and he knows that.

Harvey laughed to himself. The club he created to gather people with the same agenda as him, ended up breaking them apart.

“Harvey?”

The said boy looked up to see someone in front of his table, giving him an expectant smile.

“Hello, Yangyang.”

Yangyang smiled wider at Harvey's acknowledgment. He pointed at the empty chair in front of the latter. "Can I sit here?" 

“Sure.” Harvey cleared out his things from the table as Yangyang sat down. “What brings you here?”

"I find this café peaceful," Yangyang answered with a smile, although it became strained as he paused. “And Renjun can’t meet me to study again, as he had been doing for the past few days, so here I am.”

Harvey nodded. “Ahh, that.”

“How about you?” Yangyang asked. “What brings you here? I never see you here so I’ll assume that you don’t frequent that much here.”

“Yeah, there are no club meetings for now. The members are dealing with some… issues.” Harvey chuckled sadly as he saw the café’s waitress approach their table.

“Oh,” Yangyang trailed off, thanking the waitress for his order and sipped on his coffee while also handing Harvey a cup of hot chocolate. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harvey looked at the cup of hot chocolate on the table that Yangyang handed him. He was wondering whether to tell Yangyang or not, not realizing he’s been staring at the cup for too long.

"That's for you, my treat," Yangyang spoke up, snapping Harvey back to his senses. “And it’s completely fine if you don’t want to tell me. I understand.”

"No, it's fine. It's just… I don't know." Harvey paused. "I'm thinking if I should give up the DNYL club. It's becoming too much, and what I hoped for the club didn't turn out well. It ruined friendships and whatever relationships there were. So I don't know, Yangyang. Sorry if I bothered you with this.”

“Hey, it’s completely fine. I asked you in the first place anyway.” Yangyang waved it off with a chuckle. “Also, giving up the club? I thought you’re better than this, Harvey.”

Harvey snapped his head to look at Yangyang, who was chuckling while drinking his coffee. “What do you mean?”

Yangyang placed his cup of coffee down the table and cleared his throat. "You love that club, Harvey. You formed that club, and you're just going to give it up that easily? You know, every time I'm in a predicament, I'll always remember that every problem has a solution. If you run out of solutions, that's when you give up. Now let me ask you, is there no solution for you to give up on DNYL? Or you haven't tried to do one yet? Also, do the other members want to give up the club, or it's just you thinking that you should? It's up to you Harvey, and you know that."

Harvey stayed silent, processing Yangyang’s words. Yes, he loves the club and he knows deep inside that he won’t give up the club that easily. He smiled and chuckled to himself, confusing the hell out of his companion at the table.

“You’re right, Yangyang. It was stupid of me to think so negatively. Of course, I'll fix this. I'm not giving up easily." Harvey smiled making Yangyang look at him. “Thank you, Yangyang.” 

“Of course, you’re my friend. You did so much for me and my family back in London; it is only fair I also help you out.” Yangyang smiled back and continued to empty his cup. 

Harvey chuckled and took the cup of hot chocolate on the table before sipping on it. He’s thinking to himself, that maybe he should go and have a talk with the members one by one. Before they go and talk altogether, but maybe he’ll save it for the next official club meeting when everything is all right now. 

“Harvey,” Yangyang called causing Harvey to look at him. “If you ever see or meet him, tell Renjun I said hi. And tell him that I hope he’s doing well and taking care of himself.”

Harvey grinned as he finished his hot chocolate. “You’re a bold one, Yangyang. Don't worry, for the record, I think he misses you too."

Harvey left him behind in the café with Yangyang frozen and blushing.

\-----

It’s been weeks since the incident and weeks since Jeno stopped coming to the DNYL club meetings, but Jeno knew that he can’t run away forever.

So when he found Harvey waiting for him by his usual spot in the library, where he has been hanging around for the past few weeks, he wasn’t surprised anymore. Jeno figured out that one or two members would come and talk to him, but Harvey was unexpected, who just smiled when he saw Jeno and waved him over. 

“Hello, Jeno.” Harvey greeted as soon as Jeno sat down in front of him. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you again too, Harvey.” Jeno greeted back. "I'm sorry if I haven't shown up to club meeting these past few weeks." 

“It’s okay, I get it. You’re still mad at what you found out and I can’t blame you for it.” Harvey waved off with a chuckle before turning serious. “Jeno, can we talk?”

Jeno nodded. “Of course, I suppose we’re going to have to, one way or another.”

“Are you still mad at Jaemin? Wait, no, don’t answer that. I know you still are.” Harvey cleared his throat softly. “I understand why you’re mad, Jeno. It’s a valid reason and you have all the right to be mad at him, but do know that nothing good will happen if we just let ourselves be mad over things that can be solved through talking.”

“I know that.”

“If only you knew how much Jaemin regretted the things he did. He loves you, and he still does. I know I am in no place to tell you what to do, but I hope you consider talking this situation out with Jaemin. It’s obvious how much you love him, we can see it in your eyes and we know that you badly want to fix this situation as much as him. So please, talk to Jaemin, everything will be fixed as long as you both talk.”

Jeno was silent for a while before muttering to himself, almost inaudible that Harvey had to lean closer to hear what Jeno said.

“I’m not mad at him.”

“What?”

“I’m not mad at Jaemin," Jeno answered, this time a bit louder for Harvey to hear. “I’m mad at what happened. I’m mad because why did it have to be like this? Out of all the people in the world, it chose me and Jaemin to play with. It felt like the world played a game on us, and we fell in it too deep.”

“Then get out of the game then, together.”

Jeno turned to look at Harvey. It was silent for a few moments before Jeno smiled.

“I’ll talk to him. Thank you, Harvey.”

Harvey smiled and stood up. He patted Jeno’s shoulder before he left as if encouraging him. Just as Harvey left, Jeno noticed a sticker on his clothes on his right chest, probably left behind by Harvey. Jeno peeled it off and chuckled, seeing what it was about.

_DNYL._

Outside the library, Harvey walked down the halls with a satisfied smile on his face and ready to find the next one to talk to on his list. 

_One down, four more to go._

\-----

Jaemin doesn't know why he's here, but he's here. At the bleachers of the soccer field, his least favorite place on the school campus, but he surprisingly found it calming especially when he is not bothered by anyone. He's confident that no one of his friends and teammates knows that he's here hanging out, as he rarely mentions it to anyone. It's his alone place, he comes there to think while looking at the grass trying to watch it grow.

So when Harvey showed up and sat beside him at his usual spot at the bleachers, he was shocked.

“How did you find me here?” 

Harvey shrugged. “I just did.”

The two were silent for a while, watching the trimmed grass underneath the sun. Jaemin thinks he has an idea why Harvey suddenly came to find him, and he voiced it out right away. 

“Okay, I know I need to talk to Jeno but fine, I'll listen to whatever you'll say first," Jaemin spoke up breaking the silence between them and made them laugh.

“Fine, Jaemin, first of all, I think you’re the kindest person I met. To the point where you let your so-called friends took advantage of your kindness.” Harvey paused for a few moments. “You’re also the most idiotic person I met, also to the point where you broke up with Jeno without even talking to him because you thought you cheated on him and left him waiting for an explanation.”

“Wow, Harvey. Ouch?” Jaemin feigned hurt and clutched his chest, making them laugh again. 

“I didn’t lie, Jaemin," Harvey answered as soon as he calmed down from laughter. "But honestly speaking, I hope you learned the importance of communication from this. I do believe that it is the key to a healthy relationship. You tell your partner everything, from the smallest of problems to things that you think can test your relationship, and your partner will do the same too. I do get Jeno’s point though, there are things that you can choose not to tell, but what's the use of him being your boyfriend if you're keeping things to yourself? Especially since it concerns both of you? And it’s worse since that was the reason why you two broke up.” 

“If only you knew how Jeno was head over heels for you.” Harvey continued when Jaemin didn’t answer. 

“I know, Harvey. Out of all people, I should know that pretty well.” Jaemin chuckled sadly. “He’ll do everything for me, even without asking why. He was so perfect and I’m so lucky to have him, I missed him. Harvey, I missed Jeno.” 

“See?” Harvey grinned. “So don’t waste any more time then. Talk.”

Jaemin smiled to himself before turning to Harvey. "You know what? You're a godsend, Harvey. Thank you. I'll keep in mind everything you told me." 

“You better, Jaemin.” Harvey patted his shoulder. “You better.”

Jaemin looked down to see a sticker plastered where Harvey patted him and he is immediately reminded which made him smile.

_DNYL._

"Harvey, can I ask you for a favor then?"

Harvey smiled and nodded while listening to Jaemin’s favor, yet his mind is already planning his next move and where to go next. 

_Chenle, you’re next._

\-----

“So, here we are again.”

The two of them chuckle at how Harvey started their conversation. Harvey found Chenle at the school’s empty basketball court, where he first opened up to the latter about his past back in England. 

“Sorry Sir Harvey, I’m dumb in this department.” Chenle snickered and this made them laugh.

“But on a serious note, you and Jisung look cute together I swear. I think the bond between you two proved the saying “the more you hate, the more you love” because you always bicker and fight to the point where I would like to smash your heads together, but you always come into terms at the end of the day.” Harvey said making Chenle laugh again.

"So if I didn't confront you about your feelings when we were at the ice cream parlor, you wouldn't know your true feelings are." Harvey continued. "But Chenle, I know how easily annoyed you get but try your best to calm down. I saw Jisung’s expression and how shocked he was when you told him those things when you fought. You’re like a girl on her period, or much worse than that.”

“Harvey, tell me, will you? Did you come here so we could talk about how to handle my situation with Jisung? Or did you come here to insult me? Do you want to fight?” Chenle deadpanned making Harvey laugh out loud.

“There you go again, there’s your temper. Just chill, let me finish.” Harvey said in between laughs making Chenle roll his eyes but nodded anyway. 

“Chenle, are you sure it’s Jisung you like? Maybe you're just overwhelmed by everything that happened. It's better to be sure." 

“Yes, Harvey. I get it. I contemplated these things already and I’m a hundred percent sure. A hundred and one percent, even.” Chenle smiled at his friend. “My thoughts are just much clouded these past few weeks because I’m very infatuated with you. But believe me when I say I like Jisung because I do. I really do. And I hope I can clear up things with him." 

Harvey smiled proudly at Chenle. He witnessed how Chenle matured while they were at DNYL. He patted Chenle’s chest, placing a sticker on the spot he patted. Chenle looked at it and chuckled, reminding him that it was the reason everything happened, may it be bad or good.

_DNYL._

Harvey cleared his throat. “So I think you know what to do, Chenle.”

Chenle looked at Harvey and gave him a bright smile before engulfing him in a hug, with Harvey hugging back. “You’re the best, Harvey. Thank you.”

_Only Jisung and Renjun are next. And he knows who to talk to first._

\-----

"I thought I'd see you here."

Jisung turned to look behind him to see Harvey, entering the empty classroom where Jisung is at. Harvey sat beside him, while he sighed and rest his head back on the table in front of him.

“What brings you here?” 

This made Harvey chuckle. “Do you not want me here? I can go, you know.”

"I did not say that," Jisung whined making Harvey laugh out. “I do know you came here to talk though, and to be honest I need someone to knock some sense into me because as of now I have no idea what to do in this situation.”

"Hmm, good thing I came here then," Harvey answered as he put his things down. "Let's talk."

Jisung nodded. “Let’s.”

“So,” Harvey started. “You and Chenle, huh? I didn’t notice because I didn’t ask but we have no idea that you two are already talking about love. Remember the club rules?”

Jisung gave Harvey a sheepish smile, and this made Harvey laugh again.

“It’s fine, Jisung. Don’t worry about it.” Harvey waved off. “But you and Chenle, you two look cute together. Although you two fight and bicker, you two still stick together in the end. And it's funny because you both caught feelings for each other while you're at it."

“Chenle doesn't like me," Jisung said bitterly.

Harvey looked at Jisung. “He likes you. He said so himself.”

“He doesn’t. He likes you, not me.”

“Chenle doesn’t like me. He might have in the past, but he told me it’s just infatuation.” Harvey paused. “Unlike now, what he feels for you is real.”

Jisung turned to look at Harvey. “I doubt.”

“Jisung,” Harvey called, his tone serious. “Why?”

As if he sensed what Harvey meant, Jisung sighed. “I just don’t want to assume things, Harvey. I’ve done that before, and I don’t want it to happen again. I don’t want to get hurt, that’s all.”

“What makes you think of that?” Harvey asked in disbelief. “Jisung, you’re not assuming anything. If Chenle says he likes you, then he likes you. I don’t know what’s so hard to believe in that. You like him, do you?”

Jisung nodded. “I do. I really like Chenle.”

“Then why don’t you go for it? You have nothing to be afraid of. Chenle likes you already, why don’t you take the risk again? The assurance is already there, and it’s just waiting for you to have a hold of it. Don’t wait until Chenle grows tired, go and get the chance when it’s right in front of you. If you miss the chance, you’ll be very sorry, you know?”

It feels like it struck a point in Jisung because he turned to look at Harvey in shock. This made Harvey smile, seeing Jisung’s face.

“You’re right, Harvey. You’re right.” Jisung muttered. “I need to talk to Chenle right away before I'm too late." 

“If you want to talk to him, he’s going to the clubroom right at this hour.” Harvey chuckled, leaning back onto his chair. “There might be no club meetings for now, but he loves the club too much he always goes there as if we’re still meeting.”

When Jisung didn’t move from his seat, Harvey patted his back, putting a sticker on the spot he patted. “Go, before you lose the chance.”

_DNYL._

Jisung immediately grabbed his things and ran out of the empty classroom in search of Chenle. Meanwhile, Harvey was left there, alone but smiling to himself.

_Last but not least._

\-----

“Hey,” Renjun looked up to the speaker to see Harvey standing in front of him with a smile. “Can I sit beside you?”

Renjun looked at the patch of grass beside him before looking back up at Harvey and nodded. “Uh, sure?”

Harvey's smile grew as he sat beside Renjun on the grass. He found Renjun in the garden, sitting down on the ground staring off into the void. 

“Are you okay?” Harvey started.

Renjun glanced at Harvey before turning away and nodded. “I’m alright. How about you?”

“I’m doing good," Harvey answered.

The two were silent for a while, not bothering to speak as they both don’t know what to say. Harvey was about to speak when Renjun beat him to it.

“I’m sorry, about what happened back there. And I also apologize for being MIA these past few days. I just needed time to think.”

“You’re explaining like I wouldn’t understand.” Harvey laughed. “It’s fine, Renjun. We all need some time to think and it’s understandable. And about that incident, I already said it is okay. There is nothing to worry about.” 

This made Renjun smile, knowing that what almost happened is in the past now. He turned to look at Harvey, who at the same time also turned to look at him and smiled. 

“How're your feelings then?”

This caught Renjun off guard, but he did expect Harvey to ask that question. He chuckled, confusing Harvey, as he looked up at the bright sky with a smile on his lips.

“I like him. I like Yangyang so much.” Renjun chuckled and played with his hands. “I’ve come to accept it, Harvey. It might be new for me to be liking guys, but he’s the only guy I like. And I didn’t like him because he’s an heir or something, I like him because the side he showed me isn't any all of those business and corporate things. I like him for who he is, be it a multi-billionaire heir or just a normal guy at school. I'm fighting for my feelings; I want to be selfish for once. I like THE Liu Yangyang, and what about it?”

Harvey chuckled. “There’s the Renjun I know. I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even reach this point.” Renjun smiled at Harvey brightly. “Thank you.”

Harvey just smiled back, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, I met Yangyang a few days ago. He told me that if ever I’ll see you, he said “hi” and he hopes you’re doing well and taking care of yourself. In short, he misses you.” 

Renjun turned red at the information which made Harvey laugh. Renjun tried to hide his blushing face and was about to answer when a very familiar voice interrupted them.

“I never explicitly said I missed him.”

The two turned to see Yangyang approaching them, with a smile on his face and waving at them. Renjun instantly felt his face burn even more seeing the guy they were just talking about and the guy who’s been the subject of Renjun’s thoughts these past few days, who was giving Harvey a high-five right now.

“But that was what you were implying.” Harvey smiled teasingly at his friend. 

Instead of retorting, Yangyang rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. "You're right. But I wanted myself to tell him that when I see him again." He then turned to Renjun and smiled fondly. “Hello Renjun, I missed you so much.” 

Harvey looked at the two; one is blushing hard while the other one was still sporting a fond smile not even bothering to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. He chuckled and stood up.

“Guess I’ll leave you two to catch up. You know where to find me.”

The two bade him their goodbyes, but before he left, he placed a sticker on Renjun’s chest before leaving the two. Renjun took it off and smiled to himself, not aware that Yangyang was looking at him like a lovesick fool.

_DNYL._

Renjun looked up at Yangyang and smiled, catching the latter off guard. “I missed you too.”

Harvey chuckled to himself as he left the garden. Finally, he did it. He did his part. Now, it’s the members’ turn to recover and fix what was left of their relationships and bonds, and what was left of the DNYL club.

_I’m counting on you, guys._

\-----

It was an unusual day for Jeno, like all the days that were before this. He has gotten so used to going to the club every after class; it was new to him when he decided to take time for his self to think. But he can’t deny that he missed going to the club.

So when Harvey messaged him that there will be a club meeting, he immediately went there, excusing himself from programming the modifications on their project for the robotics competition, and went straight for the clubroom. Although he may not show it, he was excited to go back to the club. He walked, trying not to run or skip in his steps until he reached the clubroom. It took a lot of self-control, but he did it.

When he entered the clubroom, he expected some of the members to be there already. But all he saw was Jaemin, sitting on a chair in the clubroom and that he seems to be waiting for the others too. 

“They’re not yet here?” Jeno asked, breaking the silence in the room. This seemed to shock Jaemin, who flinched in his seat when Jeno spoke.

"Yes," Jaemin answered, his voice quivering. 

Jeno put his things down and sat near the stage, opposite from where Jaemin is. “Okay.”

The two sat in silence for a long time, contemplating whether to speak up or not. In the end, it was Jaemin who broke the silence as he turned to Jeno.

“Can we talk?” Jaemin asked. “About what happened?”

"I figure out that we should," Jeno answered as he hopped off where he was sitting and approached Jaemin. “Let’s talk.”

Jaemin stood up and looked at Jeno hesitantly. “Do you have something to say? You can go first.”

"I want to hear what you have to say," Jeno answered. “I didn’t let you speak when we last saw each other and had that… argument. Right now, it’s your turn to talk and explain, and my turn to listen.”

"You always just listen," Jaemin muttered and looked down at his shoes.

“As I should. Of course, I’ll listen to you.” Jeno smiled softly. “Now, what do you want to say?”

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin stuttered, glancing at Jeno before looking away while trying to hold back the tears that started to form. "I'm sorry for not telling you everything back then, and for holding back the explanation you deserve. I thought that maybe if we slowly go back to the things we were before, then I would tell you. That's not the case because all you ever wanted was an explanation, right? I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings and for being selfish. I thought I was protecting you from getting hurt, but I just realized that you end up getting hurt anyway." 

“Breaking off with me hurt me even more than knowing the truth, Jaemin.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I love you too much, Jeno, and I didn't want my problems to be a burden to you too so I did it." Jaemin took a deep breath, calming himself. “It was never your fault, Jeno, it’s mine. It was a mistake letting you go just for that.”

Jeno took one step closer to Jaemin. “Then don’t let me go again.”

“What?”

“Don’t do that again, Jaemin, please," Jeno said as he took Jaemin’s hands into his own, shocking Jaemin. "You'll never be a burden to me, and we promised each other no secrets, especially that will be a risk to our relationship before. I was just hurt and angry because I thought you didn't trust me. I promised you I'll stay by your side, no matter what, Jaemin. I’ll always be here for you, to listen and to understand, and I hope you too. I love you too much to let you go, please just don’t do that again.”

Jaemin nodded. “I promise, Jeno. I’ll be better. We’ll be better at this communicating thing.”

Jeno smiled softly, but then he noticed the tears forming in Jaemin’s eyes. He opened his arms as if inviting Jaemin for a hug. “Come here, Nana.”

Jaemin felt a rush of emotions go through him. It’s been a long time since Jeno called him that. Nana.

_Nana._

And just like that, his emotions crashed down as tears flow out from his eyes. Jeno immediately pulled him to his chest and held him tight, while Jaemin sobbed on Jeno’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for everything, Jeno.”

“Shh, we’re alright now. Stop crying.”

They stayed like that for a long time, Jaemin crying while Jeno holds him tight and comforts him. It's been a long time for both of them, and their hearts are full of emotions feeling like it will burst out at any moment. But overall, they're just happy, to be back in each other's arms again. 

“I love you, Jaemin. I still do, and always will. Will you take me back?”

“I still love you too, Jeno. And I’m supposed to tell you that. Take me back, please.”

The two chuckled softly, as they held each other tight. 

“Thank you for coming back, Nana.”

“Thank you for staying, Jeno.”

And they know, that from that moment on, they’ll be alright. Everything is alright.

_They promised._

\-----

Jisung ran through the halls, pushing through the swarm of students flooding the hallways. He might have pushed some students or stepped on their shoes, but that's not his business right now. He had important matters to deal with right now.

_Chenle._

Jisung picked up his pace and turned a corner, almost bumping into someone. He muttered a quick apology before continuing his way towards the DNYL clubroom. He took a flight of stairs and turned another 3 corners before he found himself in the hallway he familiarized himself with. 

And there stood Chenle, on the opposite side of the hallway, looking at Jisung. They both rushed towards the door of the clubroom, before stopping right in front of it.

Chenle, his mind short-circuiting because of Jisung’s sudden appearance in front of him, and Jisung, his mind also short-circuiting from the running and from the fact that it was indeed Chenle right in front of him, the two muttered the same thing.

“I have something to tell you.” / “I have something to tell you.”

The two smiled, already having the idea of what the other will tell.

“You go first.” / “You go first.”

This made them laugh, and Jisung, who was the one who calmed down first, smiled and motioned to the door.

“Shall we talk inside?”

Chenle nodded, and they entered the empty clubroom. It was pretty much the same, nothing changed at all. Except for the fact that Chenle and Jisung are there, alone, unlike in the past where the other members are there. They were never alone in the clubroom before, and this is the first time.

“So uhm,” Jisung started, yet he can't find the right words to say. Aside from the fact that this is their first time alone in the clubroom together, it's also the first time they'll be talking now that known feelings are lingering between them. 

Chenle seems to have noticed this, as he smiled and hit Jisung’s arm softly. “This is so not like you, Ji.”

“Shut up.” Jisung laughed making Chenle laugh as well. “I just want to say I’m sorry, first of all. I know what I did was wrong back then, I have no right to invalidate your feelings. It’s just, I don’t want to assume things and get hurt again to the point where I disregarded your feelings towards me. I’m sorry.”

“And you think I don’t know that?” Chenle smiled, confusing Jisung. “I wouldn’t hurt you Jisung, lie to you even, after knowing what you went through before. I should've understood that it'll take a long time for you to process and accept the fact that I like you, but I got mad and frustrated instead. So I'm also sorry." 

“I’m also sorry for lashing out on you.” Chenle continued. “I was in a foul mood that day, and I took it out on you.” 

“I’m also sorry for provoking you that day.” Jisung smiled sheepishly. "And for the trouble, I caused you these past few days when we're ignoring each other." 

"I'm also sorry about that too." Chenle giggled.

The two stayed in silence, avoiding each other’s gaze. But when their eyes met, they shyly smiled at each other, their insides started feeling weird.

“Are we good now?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, we are.” Chenle nodded, pausing for a bit before speaking up. “So, about our feelings,”

The two blushed bright red as they shyly avoided each other’s gazes again. They look like idiots right now, if somebody were to walk in the clubroom and to be honest, they didn’t mind. 

Chenle glanced at Jisung who was looking at the posters on the wall of the clubroom while blushing red and avoiding his gaze. Cute, Chenle thought as he fondly wondered why he likes the guy in front of him. 

Jisung also glanced at Chenle, who was looking down at his shoes and playing with his hands while blushing bright red. Cute, Jisung thought as he smiled internally, thoughts racing on how he likes this guy so much while feeling his heart pound at the same time. 

“If it wasn’t clear to you back then, I’ll repeat what I said.” Chenle started shyly. “I like you, Jisung. I really do.”

This made Jisung smile, and it made Chenle’s heart swell. "I would also like to repeat my confession back then because you deserve a proper one. I like you too, Chenle.” 

It was silent for a few seconds before Jisung decided to speak up, having the courage to say it now rather than later. 

“Can I court you, then?” 

Chenle swears he almost choked on air.

But when he saw how Jisung’s eyes lit up and how pretty his smile looked when Chenle gave his affirmation, he knows, this is it. And when he felt Jisung’s arms wrap around him, he’s sure. He’s finally sure.

_Right. This is right._

\-----

The DNYL club is back.

When they got together for a meeting after the issues, it was like nothing happened at all. They were back to what they were before, although they can't deny that some things changed.

Firstly, Jeno and Jaemin are back together. It was a bit of shock for some of them, seeing the two all okay instead of being civil like before. It was refreshing for them to see that the air of tension between the members was cleared, and to see Jeno and Jaemin completely happy which made the others happy for the two as well. 

Chenle and Jisung are still the same in their interactions, but there is no denying that the two are now closer than ever. They are still on the courtship stage, but they act like they’re now official. Their bickering is still amusing to watch, and it became even cuter knowing the fact that they’ll end up together someday. 

Renjun on the other hand still doesn't dare to confess to Yangyang. It was no pressure, but the members are teasing him the guy, especially when Yangyang goes to visit the club sometimes to bring snacks or just stay there because of a certain someone. Renjun can’t get away with the teasing, but he can’t deny that he’s charmed by the guy and he’s falling for the guy even more every single day. He was thankful to Yangyang, even if they haven’t talked about it yet, Yangyang’s actions imply that he’s waiting patiently for Renjun, and Renjun appreciates it. 

It was 10 minutes before 2 in the morning, and they were at the school’s rooftop hanging out. It’s late, but they bribed the school guard successfully, and there they are. 

The DNYL club is stronger together. It created, mended, and formed relationships, and a long-lasting friendship. Harvey smiled as he reminisced all of those things while he watches the members laugh over Jisung and Chenle bickering. He shielded himself from the cold of the rooftop using a blanket, chuckling to himself. 

“Harvey,” Renjun called grabbing everyone’s attention including Harvey’s. “Are you sure you can’t stay?”

The air between the members suddenly shifted, as Harvey tried to smile. “Yeah, my time here as an exchange student is over. And as much as I love to stay, I can’t.”

They nodded, understanding. Not wanting to ruin the mood, even more, Harvey stood up still smiling. "Come on, now. My flight's in less than an hour. I can't be late. You guys will drop me off at the airport, right?"

They all stood up and helped Harvey with his luggage. They all continued talking until they reached the school gates. They thanked the school guard before stopping before the road, right in front of the gates.

“I just realized,” Jisung spoke up. “We have no way to get there.”

“We forgot to call a taxi.” Chenle facepalmed. 

“And we forgot to bring our cars.” Jeno provided.

“Then, shall we walk?” Jaemin suggested.

“Are you out of your mind? We’ll die of cold before we’ll get there.” Renjun huffed as he wrapped himself with his jacket.

Just then, a flash of car light around the corner and approached them. They were about just to ignore it when it stopped right in front of them. Before one of them could even react, the window in the driver's seat rolled down revealing Yangyang.

“Yangie? What are you doing here?” Renjun immediately asked.

“I’m here to drop off Harvey at the airport?” Yangyang smiled sheepishly. “And besides, I can’t sleep so I decided to go out for a ride while waiting for Harvey. Hi guys.”

They waved back at Yangyang and greeted him as well, while Renjun just rolled his eyes fondly and went over to Yangyang, eyes lacing with concern. “Is it one of your sleepless nights again?” 

“Yeah, it is.” Yangyang laughed nervously before cupping Renjun’s face with his hand to comfort him. “Hey, stop worrying. I’ll be fine.” 

“I can’t help but worry, Yangie.”

“Junnie, don’t be. It’s just so happened to be tonight. I promise you I’m getting enough rest. Now, tell them to get in or Harvey will miss his flight.”

Renjun sighed as he held Yangyang’s hand, before turning to look at his friends who were not-so discreetly listening to their conversation. He rolled his eyes at them and they immediately dispersed to help Harvey put his luggage in the car’s trunk. 

They all crowded inside the backseat of Yangyang’s car, and surprisingly, they fit. Renjun sat at the passenger seat, and they can’t help but tease them, singing the song ‘Passenger Seat’ teasingly. They stopped when Renjun playfully glared at them, while Yangyang just smiled, amused. 

Halfway through the drive to the airport, the car fell into silence, the guys falling asleep. Harvey looked at them one by one. Jaemin sleeping, his head on Jeno’s chest while Jeno held him tightly, humming a song on Jaemin’s ear while looking out the window. Chenle and Jisung are both asleep, with Chenle’s head on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung’s head on top of it. Harvey then looked ahead to see Renjun asleep through the mirror, yet he didn’t miss how his hand was intertwined with Yangyang’s other hand which he wasn’t using to drive. 

Harvey smiled and looked out the window. He can't believe he witnessed the growth and the resolutions of these people in the car with him. They faced challenges and their past that got Harvey thinking; how will he face his past back in London? He still wasn't sure if he's ready to face it, but one look at his friends tells him otherwise.

_If they can do it, why can’t I?_

They finally reached the airport, waking the others one by one and helping with Harvey’s luggage again. They all went inside just as Harvey’s flight was being called. Harvey turned to look at them and smiled, seeing the faces his friends were giving him.

“Don’t give me that face, guys.” Harvey chuckled. 

“We’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you guys too.” Harvey smiled sadly. “I guess this is it then.”

They stood in silence, the air heavy between them. Harvey stopped in front of Jeno and Jaemin, the latter holding in his tears while the former tried to comfort his boyfriend by rubbing his back soothingly.

"You guys have a beautiful relationship, even after all that happened." Harvey started. "I think that what made it beautiful, you know? The things you went through, made your relationship stronger even more and if I'm being honest, you guys have the most beautiful perfectly imperfect relationship. I hope you two will continue what you have and don’t repeat the same mistakes. I’m so lucky to be able to meet you both and be friends with you, and to witness how you guys matured. I’ll miss you both, Jeno and Jaemin.”

Jaemin cried against Jeno’s shoulder unable to form coherent words, and Jeno smiled at Harvey holding back his tears. "Thank you for everything, Harvey." 

Harvey smiled and nodded as he hugged both Jeno and Jaemin in his arms before turning to Chenle and Jisung who already started sobbing silently. 

“I haven’t even said anything yet.” Harvey chuckled sadly, and this made the two burst into more tears. He shook his head and continued.

“Chenle, my first ever friend here, thank you. For everything, you've done for me. Without your support and effort, there wouldn't be a DNYL club. I'm happy I got to see you mature in my stay here and being your friend. You too, Jisung. I’m thankful I met you both. I hope you two will continue to mature in your relationship as there are more challenges to come. Always remember that you have each other. Give and take, and everything will be just fine.”

“I’ll miss you.” Chenle sobbed.

“Me too.” Jisung followed.

Harvey laughed and wrapped his arms around the two. “I’ll miss you too.”

Lastly, Harvey turned to Renjun who was silently watching all the exchange happening. Harvey smiled at him, and he sadly smiled back.

“Renjun.”

“Harvey.”

“I’m so lucky to meet you, Renjun. I got to witness how grew into a person you are right at this moment.” Harvey said as he walked up to Renjun. “I just want to say that let yourself be happy in whatever you do. You deserve everything, you know? Choose what makes you happy.”

Renjun turned to glance at Yangyang who was beside him, and Harvey did not fail to notice this. “I will, Harvey. Thank you for everything; I can never express how thankful I am that you came here.”

Harvey hugged Renjun tight, and he hugged back as tight as he can.

Renjun started crying as Harvey went to hug the others again one by one. He can’t stop his tears, and he knows that. But he is comforted by the hand that held his own. He looked at Yangyang who just smiled at him and squeezed his hand to comfort Renjun which made him smile, and he squeezed back softly.

Harvey went to Yangyang lastly and whispered something in his ear, to which Yangyang just responded with a smile and a nod.

Harvey’s flight was called once again, and he gave the others a bright smile. “I’ll miss all of you.”

They all gathered for one last group hug before they let Harvey go, watching him walk away with his luggage. Their eyes were blurry and puffy from all the crying, but they can all see how Harvey turned around to look at them one last time.

Harvey looked back at them, seeing the DNYL club members standing there. He looked at them one by one for the last time. Harvey smiled at them, before he walked away, disappearing from their sight.

_Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. He loved them all equally, the DNYL club._

_Yet his eyes lingered on Renjun the longest._

It was a quarter to 2 in the morning when the plane took off from Seoul to London.

\-----

A couple of years passed, and Harvey found himself walking down the halls of the place he's come and used to, waves of nostalgia and memories hitting him. It's been so long, and yet here he was.

His feet led him to a door that he didn't hesitate to open. Harvey entered and he chuckled to himself. It's still the same after all these years, with only a few additions commemorating the years that passed in this room.

_The DNYL clubroom._

Harvey took his time to admire the room, memories in his head instantly playing as he scanned the posters on the wall from when they were first given this clubroom, to the recent additions by the members of the club at this moment.

“Thought you’d be here.”

Harvey turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. There stood Chenle, smiling at him brightly, with Jisung right beside him. He ran over to them in excitement and engulfed them in a hug in which the two happily received. 

“We’re here too.”

Harvey turned his head to the side to see Jeno and Jaemin at the door, smiling at him. He also ran over to the two and hugged them tightly, in which they hugged back. 

“Don’t forget me.”

Harvey knew that voice. He turned to look in the direction where it came from with a smile and there he was. There's Renjun, with Yangyang beside him. He walked over to them and hugged them as well. 

He then turned to look around and he was immediately transported back to a couple of years ago when they were just hanging out and having fun in this room.

_The first batch of the DNYL club is complete._

“We’re so glad you could make it, Harvey.” Chenle gushed as they sat down and talked with snacks, just like the old days. 

"I wouldn't dare to miss another milestone again," Harvey answered as he sipped on his soda.

Harvey looked around and observed, a smile plastered on his face. He scanned each one of them as he remembered that they were not the same kids back then, who hang around in this room like there’s not a care in the world.

Jeno and Jaemin are married. They got married as soon as they graduated, not wanting to waste any more time. It was expected of them to get married and to be the first ones to marry, but it was a shock to everyone when Jeno decided to propose to Jaemin on their graduation. Harvey was invited to the wedding, but he was still in his last year of and he’s balancing a lot of things back then. It was hard for the freshly-graduate, newly-wedded couple at first, but they persevered together. Now, Jeno is a successful robotic scientist while Jaemin is part of the national volleyball team. 

Harvey turned to look at Jisung and Chenle, who was the reason why he came to Korea. The two have been engaged for almost two years, and just a few weeks from now will be their wedding. Unlike Jeno and Jaemin, the two decided to focus on their work in the entertainment industry to be stable before Jisung got down on one knee and proposed to Chenle. It worked well for them, Chenle is a famous music producer at a well-known entertainment company while Jisung is a well-known choreographer and owns a dance studio of his own. And all they're waiting, for now, was for their wedding. 

Lastly, he turned to where Renjun and Yangyang are at. The two got together just weeks after Harvey left for London, and he was happy for them. They’re still going strong as of now, successful even. Yangyang inherited the family company, as he’s now officially CEO Liu Yangyang of the Liu Companies. Meanwhile, Renjun is known for his artworks around the country, and he’s famous for being Yangyang’s boyfriend. 

Harvey? He’s doing great as well, being a successful solo artist back in England. 

“Harvey,” Jeno called snapping him back to his senses. “You haven’t told us about what happened when you went back to London. Did you finally face your past? How did it go?”

Everyone turned to look at him to listen and Harvey smiled. "I did. I met her again at a summer camp I've been invited to by my friends back there. It was like nothing ever happened when we met again. We became great friends again. I even taught her how to dance for the last night of the camp. Thank you for giving me lessons back then, Jisung.”

Jisung nodded in acknowledgment, as Jaemin looked at him teasingly. “So, how’s your love life then? Is it still her, or is there someone else which I doubt?" 

Instead of answering, Harvey just gave them a vague smile, much to their dismay. “I’ll get more snacks.” 

Harvey stood up and went to the table where the snacks are and found Yangyang there getting some for him and Renjun. He approached the latter and he immediately noticed Harvey's presence and smiled at him.

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Yangyang started. “Everyone else is.”

“I’m happy to be back here too, where everything started.” Harvey chuckled.

“I know, it’s unbelievable this club reached this far, and the friendships and relationships formed and mended here as well.” Yangyang beamed. “Everybody knows you formed this DNYL club, even your fans. You’re a legend in this school as well, even if you’re just an exchange student.”

“Right, they’re bound to know anyway.” Harvey laughed as he got some snacks. “And I feel flattered, it’s weird.”

“Don’t be.”

A silence was formed between the two when Harvey spoke up again.

“Thank you, Yangyang.”

Yangyang looked at him confused. “For what, Harvey?”

“For everything.” Harvey smiled. "From bringing this club together back then to keeping it together even when I wasn't here. Look at this, it's been passed down and I never imagined that this club would reach this. Back then, it was just a club for me to find similar people then we'll heal our hearts together. But now, wow. I can't believe the success it reached, and you made it happened. So thank you, Yangyang.”

“Oh,” Yangyang chuckled as he patted Harvey’s shoulder. “It’s also still because of you, and to them as well. Don’t give me all the credit.”

This made them chuckle, and a thought crossed Harvey’s mind.

“Yangyang, how are you and Renjun right now? Right at this moment?” 

It was silence for a few moments, just the two of them communicating through their eyes when Yangyang smiled and fished something out of his pocket. This got Harvey’s curiosity and was surprised and excited when he saw what it is clearly.

_It was a velvet box, with a ring inside._

“I’m thinking of proposing to Renjun. I want to marry him.”

Harvey couldn’t contain his excitement, almost yelling out if it wasn’t for his self-control. “That’s great, Yangyang. I know it will all go well by the looks of things between the two of you. Also, you’ll be a good husband if you’re ever worried about that, Renjun will marry you no doubt.”

“You seem to put a lot of trust in me.” Yangyang laughed as he put the velvet box back in his pocket. 

“Of course,” Harvey smiled. “You kept your promise.”

_“Take care of them, the DNYL club and Renjun, for me.” Harvey whispered to Yangyang, to which he just nodded and muttering a low 'I promise' to him, just as his flight was called again._

It was true that Harvey never expected this to happen. To others, they might think that the DNYL club is a club formed by famous solo artist Harvey, along with others who were successful in their field. They might think it's some kind of prestigious club, where you can find and form friendships, or even find your soulmate.

But to Harvey and the rest of them, the DNYL is just a humble club formed by one exchange student to heal his broken heart. Although that was the goal from the start, they found things along the way that made the club close to their heart. Along with healing, they found long-term friendships, formed and mended relationships, deep emotional connections with each other, and memories that they'll treasure for the rest of their life.

Because in the DNYL club, you either forget about love or find love

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end! Congratulations! Thank you for reading :D
> 
> About the playlist earlier, just kidding I've been listening to meme songs while writing this (no joke) now go listen to September by Earth Wind and Fire
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are appreciated, go scream at me on twitter or smthn @lyyanqs
> 
> (Also, I need renyang moots pls give me some)


End file.
